A Pirate's Life
by PirateoftheCaribbean1720
Summary: Living a life he resorted to, the son of Edward Teach soon encounters the daughter of an equally notorious pirate as a dictatorial naval commander seeks to destroy all of piracy. In the time of oncoming war, the young man may be made as the only hope for preserving the pirates way of life. (rewrite of the old story. Not planning to be too mature but language will be used.)
1. Chapter 1 : The Young Captain

**Sup guys, I know I'm not dead and I've been meaning to work on the old story, but I've noticed there were so many flaws in characters and especially the plot seeing as after a few chapters, I just started making up s**t as I went along. So now I decided that I needed to develop the plot much better and I also decided to cut and add some characters, and as for the ones before, I did keep them the same.**

 **So... I guess enjoy. And all of what's here is mine, except any historical figures and references. It took me a while to really develop the plot so it was quite a pain in the butt to do so...**

 **Anyways, I'll shut up. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _I never chose this life. I didn't want this life, but I've learned to gradually accept it as a way of life._ The young man sighed as he finished writing down his thought into his log book. It had been two days since he had joined the way of the Brethren. Two days since he had joined piracy. It was a way he had despised ever since he had willingly, in exchange for the freedom of a merchant crew he had served with, joined the crew of Edward Teach, better known as the pirate Blackbeard. On board the sloop _Revenge_ , he endured savage punishment and a rough life at the hands of Blackbeard and some of the crew of the pirate ship. Harsh and cruel the captain was to him, up until the end. The merely 18 year old boy paused in his writing for a second after the mention of the flagship in his log, _Queen Anne's Revenge_. He remembered the day they had captured her...the day they refitted her and renamed her...and the night that she ran aground. For all of those events, he had been present. It was a stormy night and the small fleet Blackbeard had assembled for the blockade of Charleston sailed northward, bound for Ocracoke Island, a pirate haven in the New World colonies. all went well until a sudden storm swept over the fleet while near Topsail Inlet, now called Beaufort Inlet...

* * *

Thunder roared through the dark cloudy skies as the sea became roiling angry, heavy rain hailed down from the heavens and onto the deck of the _Queen Anne's Revenge_ , her crew doing all they could against the raging waves to keep her from foundering in the hellish torrent. Lightning cracked through the skies as thunder followed, booming like a crescendo of a million cannons. The gusts of wind whipped and tore at the shrouds of sail that were desperately trying to be furled and tied by the crewmen up in the yards and rigging. The bow of the large ship plunged through the sea, as if trying to defy nature herself, though the ship and some of her crew wont be so lucky to go against the sea.

On the deck, a young man, around 17, could only try to keep his balance as Blackbeard had abandoned the _Queen Anne_ , leaving her to basically perish, along with her crew. He brushed his long black hair from his eyes, squinting out ahead. The ship was plunging towards the embankment of the coast, and with the draft she had, she would run aground and sink. The man quickly turned around and ran up the stairs to the helm, as waves crashed onto the deck and nearly swept him away. He held on as the raging water washed some of the men overboard, their screams silenced as the waves roared and the thunder echoed through the skies. He quickly got back on his feet, running to the helm. Seeing no one was there, he got a hold of the ship's wheel, turning her hard to starboard. The bow of the great ship soon began to turn, even as her sails were torn to tatters. The rigging swayed as a wave crashed into the side, sending the young man to the deck and leaving the ship uncontrolled. He groaned as he got back on his feet, the wave knocked him to the side of the ship and into a cannon. He quickly got up and snatched a peg on the wheel, grabbing a hold and turning her again.

"Come on you son of a bitch!" he cursed as he turned the ship with all his strength, which was little due to the poor treatment he endured.

Slowly and surely, the ship began to turn again, bow crashing over a wave and plunging back down into the roiling sea. The crew that were still aboard kept at it with furling the sails, in hopes of riding out the storm. The young man at the helm seemed relieved, even in the midst of this raging storm, that the ship would survive and live to see another day. But his hopes were, unfortunately, short lived.

Suddenly, there came the loud crunching of timbers and a huge jolt that sent the boy, along with several crewmen into the raging sea, over the railing and crashing through the wooden grates of the cargo hold opening. He landed in waist deep water, which luckily broke his fall, but unfortunately began to rapidly fill the ship through a large gash in the keel. The ship had hit a sandbar and cracked several timbers, water immediately filling into the ship's hold. The _Revenge_ was beginning to sink.

The young lad quickly sat up and looked around, seeing the water get higher as he heard the dying groans of the ship as she was sinking down into the sea. He quickly got onto the ladder leading to the top deck in an attempt to escape. He suddenly stopped as he heard the loud cracking of the mainmast. He looked up, the seawater stinging his eyes as he saw the blurred image of the mainmast, with the mainsail still unfurled, come crashing down over the cargo hold opening. "CHRIST!" he then let go as the mast nearly crushed him, falling back into the rising water. He emerged to the surface, not being able to touch the deck. He breathed quickly as he was frightened to death, knowing this may be the way he was to perish. Drowning while trapped inside the hull of a sinking ship. He took in a gasp of air, knowing it may be his last, and dove down to the gun ports, seeing that the cannons were bunched up along the port side, blocking most of the them. He then turned his attention to the starboard side, seeing the guns in place. He quickly swam up to one that seemed it would be a perfect fit. He reached down into his boot and pulled out a knife, originally used for protection but would now possibly be the only thing that might save his life, getting a hold of the ropes used to wheel out the cannon when ready to fire and to keep it in place when it recoiled. He hastily cut the ropes, which were the same used for the rigging, the thick ropes.

 _God, please help me now._ He begged in his mind. _Don't let me die a rat and go down with this damned vessel!_

He sawed at the cord vigorously, looking up, he could see the wooden ceiling of the deck above. This was his only chance. His one chance to escape or die, trapped inside the bowels of the ship. Soon enough, giving him a glimmer of hope, the knife cut through the thick rope. The cannon then drifted to an odd angle, still held in place by one last rope. He then moved to the other rope, beginning to cut at the numerous strands which made it up. Bubbles escaped from his lips as he cursed under a breath, forgetting that he needed to conserve as much as he could. He felt a tightening in his chest as he kept cutting at the rope, which soon evolved to nothing but a chest pain. He soon began to slow down as he could vividly see an image. It was the image of a woman amidst a white light, black hair to her shoulders, wearing a casual dress and an apron. As he gazed upon the vision, the pain in his chest seemed to wane away

 _M-...M-Mom...?_

The image soon cleared and it was his mother. Her warm brown eyes looked sadly upon her dear son, knowing he may be joining her soon in the afterlife. _"Jason...my poor baby boy..."_ she said seeming sad for her son, seeing the predicament he was in.

Jason wanted nothing more than to live, but now that he was seeing the alleged white light with his mother in it, he wasn't for sure now. "Mom..." he said in bubbles.

 _"Jason...don't speak..."_ she said in a wispy, echoing voice. _"You can't die like this...I know I've taught you better than to give up easily."_

He couldn't speak as he was still in too much awe upon seeing his own mother, who had died when he was only fifteen. That painful event was the reason he joined a merchant crew bound for the Caribbean, the ship later being intercepted by Blackbeard's two ships.

 _"Get out...Get out before it's too late."_ her voice echoed to him.

He blinked, nodding as he was blinking away tears which dissolved into the seawater around him. _I...I love you mom..._ he said as a thought.

She simply smiled at her son. _"Don't fret, Jason...just survive and live..."_ she said as she and the white light disappeared.

Jason blinked, only to snap back to reality when the ship groaned, apparently hitting the bottom. He quickly returned to sawing the rope, the pain returning as it became unbearable. "Come on dammit!" he cursed more through bubbles pouring out of his mouth. Finally, with the great effort used into cutting, the rope finally snapped, letting the cannon fall loose and drift down to the other side, where it collided with the pile of several others. He dropped the knife and pushed the gun port lid open, allowing a view of the roiling sea above and the dark abyss out in front of him. He swam through and kicked his boot clad feet, clawing at the sea around him in an attempt to reach the surface, allowing him to regain the air he desired to breathe.

After what seemed like forever, he burst up from the depths and gasped, coughing as he looked behind him and saw the bow of the ship plunging down forward, the masts being the only things evident of a shipwreck ever occurring. He felt the rain fall upon his head as waves lapped at his face. He blinked away the stinging seawater and saw the lights of a town upon the land not far from where he was floating in the ocean. He immediately began to swim for the shoreline, the drive to survive coursing through his entire being. He was determined, not only to survive, but also _live_...

* * *

Jason sighed as he remembered narrowly escaping death and making a new life as an apprenticed gunsmith in the nearby town of Beaufort. He escaped the sentence of death when he claimed he was the prisoner aboard the _Queen Anne's Revenge_ , the rest of the crew testifying against him in his claim. But ultimately in the end, the crew prosecuted as pirates were hung at the gallows in town, leaving Jason to start his life again.

It wasn't until November later that year, 1718, he heard that Blackbeard had been killed in battle, his head displayed as a trophy on the bowsprit of the ship. Upon hearing the end of Blackbeard, he returned to the beach where he had crawled upon the sands after swimming a mile back to shore, looking out to where he saw two stumps, which were all that remained of the mizzen and main masts of the _Queen Anne_. On board the _Revenge_ , before she ran aground, he was apprenticed by Blackbeard in the study of black magic, despite him being Catholic. He learned many spells and charms from the pirate captain himself...including one that would come in handy for the situation he was in. He had been taught the spell on how to revive and restore.

* * *

On the beach, Jason sighed as he looked out to the wrecked vessel. He raised his hands, muttering in a different language. It was a language not heard by human ears since the time of Alexander the Great. He put full concentration into using all the power into raising the hulk of the ship. As he drew a shaky breath, he raised his other as he concentrated harder.

At the sandy bottom of the inlet, there was the sudden sound of groaning wood. The bottom, which had become the grave of the wrecked ship, soon clouded out around the keel, making the water around murky. Slowly but surely, the hull of the sunken ship began to raise off the ocean floor, gradually rising back to the surface to the light of day. Today was her resurrection, her return to the world above. She groaned loudly as she emerged in a misty spray.

Jason could hear the groaning and creaking of her broken timbers. He looked up and slowly lowered his hands as he could see the for and mizzen grow taller, eventually seeing the hull of the old ship rise up from the depths. The bow emerged first as it plowed back down into the shallow sea, the stern rising next. The water poured out heavily from the gun ports and ran off the deck as she settled and righted herself. The figurehead of a woman dressed in a white robe was partially covered with algae and seaweed, her outstretched arm, which looked as if it was supporting the bowsprit of the ship, had tatters of seaweed hanging from her arm. Jason could only watch in awe as he was now witness to the return of the flagship so many had feared. The _Queen Anne's Revenge_ had returned from the grave.

* * *

Jason finished the log entry after the mention of refitting and recruitment of a new crew during the spring and summer, setting the quill he used in the inkwell and closing his black leather bound log book. The candle on his mahogany desk flickered, lighting his eyes to glints of brown. He leaned over and blew out the candle with a gentle breath, the flame vanishing, leaving the smoking wick as a wispy trail of smoke ascended before dissipating. He got up and got his brown coat, walking over to the doors of the cabin where he slept, opening them and stepping outside onto the deck.

There was a cool salty breeze blowing across the deck of the ship, causing Jason's now shoulder length hair to wave in the wind. To fix it, he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a red ribbon, grabbing a gentle hold of his hair and pulling it back, tying the ribbon into a small bow, resulting with a ponytail with a few bangs in his face. After finishing with his hair, he looked up to see the brilliant white sails filled with the wind. Atop the main mast was a black flag flying in the wind, and in the center was a depiction of a horned skeleton, white as bone, wielding a cutlass in one hand and a dart piercing a bleeding heart with the other. Next to the grisly image was a white hourglass with blue wings, a symbol of time before all hell would be unleased. It was his new flag. One Jason had designed and made in secret during his stay in Beaufort. He sighed as he watched the flag fly with the wind, eventually returning to his journey up the stairs to the helm. with each step he took, his brown boots thudded lightly.

Up at the wheel, he saw his new helmsman, a brawny French man with a bushy mustache on his lip. The tall man was dressed in a grey cotton vest and a short sleeved white shirt with a lace up collar. He heard Jason walk up the steps. " _Mon capitaine_ , you should be resting." he said in a deep voice.

Jason took his at Jacques' side, sighing and crossing his arms as he looked out to the bow of the ship, watching as she sliced through the placid night. "I can't sleep Jacques..." he said as he stared out.

Jacques looked to him again, having a sense that something was bothering his young commander. "Something bothering you sir?" he asked.

Jason looked to Jacques and then back out ahead, thinking. "I don't know...I don't know if doing this was the right thing..."

"Well what do you mean, Ja-"

"Raising the _Revenge_ , resorting to this life, knowing we'll all be branded pirates for the rest of our lives...All thanks to pa and..I don't even know why I refer to that bastard as my own father." he said in spite, referring to the now deceased pirate Blackbeard.

" _Capitaine_..." Jacques said, laying a hand on Jason's shoulder. "Don't dwell on the past. Look forward to the future."

Jason looked to Jacques. "That is we'll have a future...all of us..." he said, referring to the possibility of capture and hanging.

Jacques was silent, he himself feared the same fate of men who sailed under piracy, except in France, it was the use of the guillotine.

Jason looked down. "Jacques...go on and go to bed." Jason said. "I'll take over for a few hours."

Jacques sighed a bit. " _Oui_ , _Capitaine_." he said as he left Jason to the wheel. Jason watched as the tall French man walked down the steps onto the main deck and down below to the crews quarters. He sighed as he leaned on the wheel, looking down and thinking that only a few months ago, he was at the helm of this very ship, trying to save her from the storm that claimed her. He ran a hand on the smooth wood and up one of the handles. "Well...Looks like this'll be an interesting journey for me..." he said as he grabbed a hold of one of the eight handles, looking out to the sea.

He had begun to accept his new lifestyle. A new journey opening up for him. The beginning of the son of Blackbeard.

The beginning of a pirate's life...

* * *

 **Well that's the end for the first bit. I intend to upload the next real soon but be patient. And if y'all want to leave a comment, feel free to, if not, then it's no trouble.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Three Years Later

_Three Years Later..._

* * *

In the harbor of Nassau, a former pirate hideout now made British settlement on the isle of New Providence, amidst several other ships, the large brown hull of a 48 gun frigate sat lazily as she moved up and down with the motion of the sea, both her anchors holding her steady as they sat on the ocean floor. Her rigging was that of a early merchant vessel, square rigged sails on her fore, main, and mizzen, lateen on the mizzen and a spritsail and spritsail topmast on her bowsprit. Her galleries were decorated in elegant and detailed carvings on her two balconies, some even painted over with gold leaf. The bow was detailed with the same gold leaf, the figurehead being the same, a woman with curling black hair trailing behind her. Her body clad in a white robe from her bust to the waist down. He arm was outstretched, as if supporting the angled bowsprit, her painted brown eyes were staring out ahead to the town, out to the sea if the ship were sailing. Her furled sails, as white as purity, still flapped as the sea breeze blew through the rigging and across the deck of the ship.

Meanwhile, in the bustling British town, merchants and fisherman were bringing in their haul and selling at the local markets near the seaside and in town. In the local taverns, men, come ashore for the day before returning to the sea, were drinking, gambling, and exchanging stories of exploits and voyages across the vast ocean and different islands. Barmaids, some were young and beautiful while most were middle aged, walked around and catered to the men's need, meaning serving them seconds of grog and ale and taking back empty tankards. In the farthest corner of the tavern, a lone figure sat with a single tankard full of rum. He was clad in a captains attire, consisting of a brown coat with silver buttons, a brown leather tricorn hat. He wore a pure white shirt with a frilled collar, black pants, and leather boots as brown as chocolate. He had his head pointed down as he had a black leather book with him, writing down of his day in the British settlement, despite knowing the risk of being amongst the King's people. A black ponytail sprouted from the back of his head, trailing down to his shoulders.

Suddenly, there was a knocking on the table, causing him to look up to see a barmaid, who was in her mid twenties. "Need another round?" she asked nodding to the still full tankard of rum. He shook his head. "No thank you miss, I haven't even touched the one I have right now."

She nodded, turning to walk away to serve her other customers.

The young man sighed, looking back down to his diary, as he called it, and continuing to write the rest of the log. The entry for the day read:

 _June 19, 1722_

 _We made anchor in the British port of New Providence, despite knowing the risk if I or any of the crew were discovered. Fortunately, the_ Queen Anne _had made it in without incident. I intend to go ashore and enjoy a day off as we've been at sea for nearly two months now after returning from Mexico, specifically La Vera Cruz. So far, we have interacted with the townsfolk without incident, the crew are enjoying themselves as they have comported themselves and have begun to venture to the markets in search of supplies needed for the next voyage back to the harbor of Havana, which should take about a week or two to reach. As for myself, I'm just enjoying a relaxing mug of rum. Thought about trying the gunpowder addition dad used to concoct. Supposedly, it gives "the clap of thunder" as he says, but I never dared to try it. But anyways, we should be leaving port in about an hour or so to get an early head start on the voyage to the recently established port of New Orleans, in the southern New World. Though I have heard rumors of a speedy ship that preys upon any other nationality other than those flying the French flag sailing in the waters of the gulf of New Spain. However, I am not deterred by mere rumors, knowing the firepower of my vessel I am confident that I could easily overwhelm this ship in battle-_

All of sudden, as he was still writing, three men walked to him and pushed him a bit on his shoulder. "Oi! boy! your kind ain't allowed here." One man said in a gruff voice. He was a bald Caucasian with blue eyes and a grey beard. The young man looked up and saw the three men. "Oh? I'm not sure what you mean. Could you clarify please?" he asked smiling.

The man suddenly grabbed a hold of him by his collar and lifted him out of the seat, hoisting him to his face. "Your KIND. Pirates. Dirty sea rats. Mongrels." he said as he became red in the face, angered even more.

"What would make you think that I'm a pirate, sir?" he asked. The man answered by holding up a wanted poster. On it, the image accurately depicted his face. The text was in bold, reading:

 **WANTED**

 **The Pyrate Jason Teach for Crimes and Deeds Most Unsavory**

 **Eight hundred Pounds for the capture of the captain of the _Queen Anne's Revenge_ and alleged Son of the Pyrate Blackbeard and presentation of this devious being to the English Royal Navy. One hundred Pounds for the apprehension of each crewmen or ship under the command of this ferocious pirate. One thousand Pounds of gold doubloons for the capture of the _Revenge_ herself.**

 **Beware! This pirate possesses a large frigate with overwhelming firepower. Challenge and defeat her at your own risk.**

 **Proclamation by Woodes Rogers. Governor of New Providence and representative of the English Royal Navy.**

Jason looked at it. "Well, at least they got my face right." he said, only to be shoved back down into his seat.

"So you ARE Jason Teach!" The man exclaimed, causing everyone to be silent and look their way. Jason rolled his eyes. "Alright. You got me. I am Jason Teach." he said bluntly as he crossed his arms.

The man chuckled, looking at the two others. He then looked back to Jason. "You'll be strung up like the rat you are once we turn you in." he cackled.

Jason didn't seem the least bit afraid. "What have I done to really make an impression upon Governor Rogers to label me as a pirate?" he asked.

The man then seemed a bit confused. "What? B-Because you are one!" he said.

"Am I really?" Jason asked. "If I could have the time to tell you my story, I would-" He was interrupted as he was snatched up again.

"I don't give a rat's arse about your story, boy!" The man snarled. The people still looked on, not a soul even ran to alert the Redcoats of a pirate in their midst.

"What if I paid you all off? Would you shut the hell up then? All I was doing was just sitting her and enjoying some peace and quiet." Jason argued as he kept his voice at a collected tone, knowing getting fed up would make this guy angrier.

The man then paused, looking back to the two other men. "Alright...Pay us double what you're worth." he said looking back to Jason. The patrons in the tavern assumed the quarrel had boiled down and they resumed their own activities.

"I have something better than gold." he said.

"Oh really? Like what?" the man growled.

Jason smiled, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a leather pouch. He moved in his hands, the mean hearing what sounded like rocks. He then tossed it to the table, where it landed upright. "A bag of pearls I collected from the Far East. They're plentiful over there, only a few hundred pounds for several. And these are easily triple of what I'm worth in the markets today." he asked.

The man smirked and dropped him to the floor, walking over to the table to collect his prize. "You little stupid boy. Get the hell out." he said as he picked up the pouch.

Jason got up and dusted himself off, glaring at the man and quickly snatching his notebook from the desk. "Bastard." he muttered under his breath. As he walked out, a grin slowly appeared on his face. A mischievous grin. He knew something the man didn't. He chuckled as he exited the tavern, waking down the bustling street of the town.

"Poor, stupid bastard." he said happily.

* * *

Later, not long after Jason had left, the men sat at his table. One had got Jason's mug of rum, guzzling it down. He only stopped after getting a metallic taste in the alcohol, dropping it on the tabletop where it tipped and spilled, coughing hard and sputtering. "Gunpowder! The little bastard put gunpowder in it!" he cursed.

"Quit your complainin', John." the bald man said as he felt the pouch with a grin. "We got that little mongrel good." he said, ready to see the prize they had collected. Without any hesitation, he loosened the strings of the pouch and dumped out the contents. What he saw made the man furious. The sack was not filled with pearls as he said, but was instead filled with smooth grey pebbles you'd usually find on the beach. The man then blinked before growling and slamming an angry fist on the table, sending the pebbles all across and onto the floor.

He looked back to the door and snarled. "That little rat! I'm gonna skin him!" he roared in fury. He quickly got up, as well did the two other men as they were looking forward to shares, running with him to the door.

They quickly looked around on the streets and in nearby shops, but they were far from finding him. Out in the harbor, the large ship made sail, her sheets of white canvas let loose to catch the wind and sail out to sea.

* * *

On board the now departing _Queen Anne's Revenge_ , Jason laughed as he spoke with his helmsman, Jacques, about how he tricked the men in the tavern and giving them a bag of rocks instead of giving them the priceless pearls as he said.

"Like hell I'd give them double of what I'm worth. They can find themselves their own fortune instead of squabbling around in taverns like the scum they are." Jason said.

Jacques laughed hard at his story. "Oh _capitaine_ , you're more clever than I ever thought."

"Well, it was only quick thinking to save myself from a date with the hangman's noose." Jason said as he passed by the gallows as he headed to the tavern while in the town. There were body cages with skeleton's of executed pirates as their occupants, a sight which chilled Jason to the bone. "When you're dealing with idiots like those men in the tavern, just simple enough to give them what they want...However, in my case, they can just bugger off."

" _Oui_ , sir." Jacques said as he steered the ship onto her course to New Orleans. "So our trip to New Orleans should take a month or so?" Jacques asked.

Jason nodded. "I'm not sure if my calculations are exact, but it should take about a month's voyage 'till we reach there." he said. In his time in school, Jason had always lacked in mathematics, finding some calculations to be very difficult for him. Numbers just weren't his particular interest. "But, yes, about a month."

Jacques nodded as he continued to steer the ship.

"...How's Kathleen adjusting to the life at sea?" Jason asked, curious about his new bo'sun, a figure aboard in charge of enforcing discipline to unruly crewmen.

"She's _bon_. She's doing alright. She enjoyed being out today on the island." Jacques said, as he had went with her and some of the other crew to the local markets and shops during the time on New Providence.

Jason nodded. "That's good to hear. Good to know I can at least have some control over this unruly lot now. Remember how bad it was since we started out? The crew running rampant around the towns we made port in thinking they are the authority?" Jason asked Jacques.

Jacques nodded. " _Oui_ , sir. It was very bad." he said, recalling the one incident one year prior in Havana where they narrowly escaped the Spanish forces, but ten crewmen had been captured and prosecuted, all had been executed and Jason knew he could have done nothing to prevent their untimely deaths. He dealt with the guilt for several months until it waned away, but he still held himself responsible for the deaths of those innocent men.

Jason was sure never to let that happen again. He may have been merciful unlike his father, but when it came to discipline, he would enforce it as strictly as he could.

* * *

Later that night as the _Revenge_ sailed south of the tip of Florida, passing through what would later be called the Florida Keys, Jason was in his lavished cabin. The cabin, which used to be as bare as bone, was now decorated with items from the Far East. The rug that was centered at the heart of the floor was made in Persia but bought in India, woven in an intricate pattern, the center depicting a tiger hunt, a tradition with royalty in India. The walls were covered with silk tapestries and golden figures, tapestries of red with gold hung from the ceiling. The stern windows were clad with red silk curtains, gold lace was weaved into the delicate fabric into intricate designs. Wooden furniture with elegant designs and carvings were all over the room in different places, as well as a few chests. On the port side, caddy-cornered near the doors, was a bed with an elegant oak bedframe with bedposts supporting a white canopy. The warm comforter was red with black embroidery, the silk sheets beneath shone with the light that filtered through the windows in the cabin, as did the feather filled pillows. On the rafters, four lanterns, their elegant designs apparently from China, swung from hooks in the timbers of the deck above, candlelight flickering through the foggy glass.

Jason sat at his mahogany desk, drinking rum from a crystal goblet. He was looking over maps that were spread out across his desk, looking for a faster route to New Orleans, the only one he could see was a straight shot northwest of the tip of Florida, through the Gulf of Mexico. He sighed as he took another sip, looking further into the route. All of a sudden, there was a knock on the oak door. He looked up and set his glass aside. "Come in." he said.

The door opened and in stepped a young woman, around her early twenties. She was dressed in a short jacket and a short buttoned shirt, however a bit of her cleavage showed through as it wasn't buttoned all the way. her figure was that of an hourglass, her hips were wide. On her belt she had a holster for a pistol and on the other side was a clip for her long leather bullwhip. She had the greenest eyes, like those of emeralds set in pearl, and her trailing hair was a fiery red. "Evenin' cap." she said with a bit of a Scottish accent.

"Evening Kathleen." he said as smiled a bit. "What brings you here?"

She walked forward, her knee high boots clicking on the wooden floor. She took a seat on a padded chair. "Just wanted to see what the plan would be for New Orleans." she said, curious as to why they were sailing for the newly established French settlement.

"Well, I'm curious to see what they have to offer. Since the British have a bounty on my head, I may consider pirating for the French. But that decision is still up for debate." he said as he studied the maps.

She tilted her head a bit. "Become a French privateer, you mean?"

"I guess you could say that. Ben Hornigold, my father's previous captain, was voted out of command because he only pirated the enemies of England. However, the English merchant vessels loaded down with goods and cargo were too tempting for the crew to resist." he said.

"Then your pa became captain." she said, piecing it together.

"That's right. Took the _Queen Anne_ and the other ships Hornigold had, making his own little fleet." Jason said as he took out a tool used to measure distance on a map.

Kathleen looked down and then back to him. "So you brought back the _Queen Anne_ back to start pirating again?" she asked.

Jason then paused for a moment. He then set the tool down and thought about that question. "You know...I actually don't know why I got into piracy...I thought it'd be my only way of living, but I know there's so many options for me in this world." he said. "I guess...I was just so used to feeling the adrenaline when you captured a ship but..." he then paused. "...It's a life you have to question whether or not it's worth risking to live."

"Do you think it's worth the risk living?" she asked as her green eyes shimmered in the candlelight.

Jason looked to her, looking off to the side and out the windows, seeing the moon shining upon the dark sea. He sighed softly and looked back to her. "To survive, for those it is." he said "And I have the fullest intent on surviving in this harsh world."

She smiled. "I know you will. We all will."

He nodded with a small smile. "Your enthusiasm is something I really admire about you, Kathleen. Also your strength. That's why I made you my disciplinary officer." he said.

She nodded. "And I'm honored to have it and serve under you, cap. Especially since you basically gave me a fresh start." she said.

That's one thing Jason noticed about his recruits. They were mostly runaways and people seeking new lives. Jacques was a man who had been disgraced by his own people. Kathleen had ran away after murdering the son of an English lord, only because he had tried raping her, escaping from the reward he had put out for her head. And eventually, they found refuge aboard the _Revenge_. Jacques was among the first of the crew to join in Charleston, South Carolina. Kathleen eventually joined a few weeks prior to this time, having left Scotland and journeyed to Port-Au-Prince to begin anew, only to save Jason after he had been cornered by four men armed with weapons with intents on robbing him.

* * *

"Oi! Boy!" One taunted. "Give us your money!"

"I don't have any!" Jason shouted as he was backed to a brick wall. The four men had knives, catching Jason at the unluckiest time when he wasn't armed.

"Ha! Bullshit! Get it out or we'll gut ye like a fish!" the man snarled again.

"No!" Jason defiantly said, willing to stand his ground against these thieves.

The man looked to the others and back to Jason. "Get him." he said.

Jason saw one of the men brandish a dagger, running at him. With only moments to react, Jason deflected his strike, letting him run into the wall. Jason got a hold of his arm and twisted, causing him to drop the dagger. He heard another coming, quickly turning and using the man he had as a shield, the knife of the other robber driven deep into the man's chest. Jason kicked him away, sending the other to the ground. Jason looked as he saw another slowly creeping close to him, urging him to get into a defensive position, holding his fists up as he was panting a bit. The two circled, waiting for the other to make their first move. The robber struck first, thrusting his arm forward with his dagger in hand. Jason used his arm to push it away and land a punch in the man's nose, causing the man to back away, blood trickling from his nose as he touched and looked to his fingers, and then back at Jason. "You little wretch." he cursed. Jason was still silent, raising his fists again.

All of a sudden, Jason felt a pain in his lower calf. Looking down, he saw the man he had pushed down stabbing his leg. He gritted his teeth and bore through the intensely burning pain, lifting his leg and fiercely kicking the man's face with the heel of his boot, knocking him out. Jason looked up and saw the man from before charging, swiping at him with his dagger, nearly scratching him with the edge of the blade. Jason ducked and dodged, despite the pain of his muscles that were torn in his leg. When the opportune time came, Jason used the heel of his palm to strike the man upwards into his nose, breaking the tissue and sending it into the man's skull. The man froze and then fell backwards, onto the ground, the hit killing him instantly. Jason groaned as he fell to a knee, his strength in his leg gone. All of a sudden, he looked ahead to see the heel of a boot kick him square in the face, bloodying up his nose and sending him back onto the ground. A huge hand then grabbed a hold of his collar, pulling him off the ground to the face of the leader of the three other robbers. "You're gonna pay boy!" he said as held up a knife. However, before he could get ready to strike, there was the loud crack, a cut forming on the back of the man's hand, causing him to drop the knife with a pained yelp. He dropped Jason as he looked to see who it was.

"Who the hell do you-" then came another loud crack. The next sound was the man gurgling as he fell to the ground, covering his throat as he coughed up blood, crimson was soaking through the crevices of his fingers and leaking to the ground. Jason could only watch as the man who threatened his life only moments ago lay dying beside him. He groaned as he leaned up, only to see a young woman with fiery red hair and a shapely figure, holding the handle of a brown whip, the end colored with red. She walked to him and offered a hand up.

Jason took it and was helped up, limping on her shoulder back to the ship. There, his ship's surgeon sewed up the cut in his leg, giving him makeshift crutches to walk on. That day was the day Kathleen was offered the position she held now aboard the _Revenge_ , the title as bo'sun.

* * *

The next morning, it was nothing but thick fog as the ship sailed with a calm breeze that barely filled the sails. The sails barely moved as it was almost dead calm.

Jason was out on deck with Jacques as the crew worked on maintaining the ship and their duties. He took out a small brass spyglass, looking into the fog out ahead. He couldn't see a thing other than the water around them.

"Jacques, you have your compass?" Jason asked. Jacques indeed had a small tin compass which read their direction. " _Oui, capitaine_ , we're heading north." he said.

"alright, we need to go northwest so turn us a few clicks to port until we're heading northwest." Jason said, still looking through the spyglass and into the impenetrable fog bank. Suddenly, as he was scouring the front of the bank, he thought he saw what looked like a sail. He lowered the spyglass, quickly looking through again in the same place.

Nothing was there.

He lowered it again and closed it. "Jacques, order the crew to keep a wary out for anything in that fog bank." he said.

Jacques looked to his captain. "You saw something, _capitaine_?" he asked.

"I thought I did...but maybe it's the sea playing tricks on me." Jason said as he looked out again before descending the stairs and heading back into his cabin, shutting the door.

He took off his coat, wiping his brow of the sweat caused by the humidity. He then walked to his desk, sitting in his chair and sighing in relief. "I hope I'm not going crazy." he said as he ran a hand through his freed wavy hair, moaning softly as he was a bit sore.

The _Revenge_ soon sailed into the thick fog bank, vanishing from sight as the cloudy shroud enveloped the ship. Little did the crew know...they weren't alone in the misty veil...


	3. Chapter 3 : The Mystery Ship

In a large manor in the city of London, a man dressed in gentleman's attire, being a naval waistcoat with shining brass buttons and an admiral's jackets with golden epaulettes, sat in a chair as he sipped on warm and freshly brewed tea by a large fireplace with an oak mantle in a large but little furnished room with windows and a view of the Thames. His short hair was a greyish brown, reaching down to cover a partial of his ears. But his eyes were like that of the deep blue abyss. Cold. Dark. Unforgiving. He had a faint scar that ran down the left side of his face, in a shape like the crescent moon, curving around the contours of his eye and ending on his cheek.

All of a sudden, there was a knock on the oak doors at the entrance to the living area. The man didn't even turn as he finished another small sip of tea.

"Come in." he said in a calm and collective voice.

The doors opened and in stepped a young man, not older than 21, with curling blonde hair tied in a ponytail. His eyes were a warm blue, unlike the seemingly dead eyes of the older man in the chair across the room. He was dressed in a naval uniform as well, but wore a lieutenant's jacket. His legs were clad in white breeches and his feet brandished polished dress shoes with shining brass buckles. He walked across the checker patterned floor, his steps echoing throughout the space. "Vice-Admiral Kent." the young man said in a soft voice.

"Speak up, boy." the old man said, though he seemed to gain an aggressive tone.

"Lieutenant Apollo Roose of the Royal Navy, sir." the young man then stopped for a second to clear his throat. "I was sent because you ordered for me, sir."

The older man nodded. "Yes, I called specifically for you for an assignment I wish for you to undertake." he said as he set the teacup on a saucer, setting it on a small wooden stand next to his chair.

"A-Assignment...?" the young man asked.

"Yes." Kent said standing, walking around the chair and to a large map displayed on the wall. A map of the world currently known by the British today, though some areas were marked as uncharted territory like the western portion of North America. He then looked to the Caribbean Sea. "We have a little problem with pirates raiding our merchant ships in the Caribbean." he said.

"I do understand the dilemma with the pirates in the Caribbean, sir." Apollo said as he watched Kent.

"And I received word from Governor Phenney in Nassau that a pirate was reported by three men who encountered him in the tavern not far from the docks, but he escaped." Kent said. "And he is a recently active one from what I've heard about him. Governor Rogers issued a warrant for him just a year prior after hearing of a small merchant sloop being pirated of cargo and supplies off the coast of Hispaniola a month before."

Apollo hadn't heard of this new pirate, only because had thought all the pirates well known during his time in the Navy were all either executed or given full pardon after Rogers had restored commerce on New Providence only a few years before.

"If I may, sir, who is this new pirate?" he asked as he was curious.

Kent scoffed. "I'm very much surprised you haven't heard of this devious criminal. He's supposedly the captain of the _Queen Anne's Revenge_ and-"

"I'm sorry, did you say the name of Blackbeard's ship?" Apollo interrupted, only to receive a glare from the senior officer speaking before him. "Oh...I'm sorry, sir. Please continue..." Apollo said a bit timid.

Kent sighed heavily through his nose. "He's also reported to be the son of Blackbeard himself." Kent finished. "I don't appreciate the interruption, by the way." he said.

"S-Son...?" Apollo asked. "Blackbeard had a son...?"

"Yes, and reportedly from some eyewitnesses, he never causes any kind of trouble while in any ports. And all we know of him is what the eyewitnesses have gathered from stories told by him. He said he was pressganged into the crew of the _Revenge,_ one of Teach's sloops, after making a deal with the captain himself. Since then, he suffered punishment and brutal treatment aboard, according to what he said."

Apollo listened, clearly intrigued by the story of this unfortunate man who turned his life over to piracy. Yet he would not be able to comprehend who the identity of this pirate truly was.

"He claimed he narrowly escaped from the hull of the _Queen Anne's Revenge_ the night she ran aground near Beaufort in the midst of a storm." Kent said as he looked upon the model of a naval ship.

"How dreadful, sir." Apollo said.

"Oh, no need to pity this man." he said. "God will decide this man's fate after he's strung up." He then walked back to his chair and sat down.

Apollo walked over by him. "Sir, has this man killed anyone?" he asked.

"Not that we know of, but there's no telling other than possibly. Though he doesn't seem to be much of a threat as the others before him." Kent said as he picked up his tea again, feeling that it was still warm. "Still, I wish for you to capture, if not kill, this scoundrel."

"Sir, why would you assume him to be a horrid person when we don't have definitive proof of-" he then stopped as Kent stood and faced him. He could see in the vice admiral's eyes that he was becoming agitated.

"I didn't ask you for your opinion on your assignment, Lieutenant Roose, I asked specifically for you to find and capture this man to bring him to justice." Kent said in an aggressive tone as earlier. "The Royal Navy doesn't pay for you to be a sympathizer to criminals. They pay you to do your damned job."

Apollo fell silent, knowing the statement Kent made was all too true. Even men who defy the authority of their commanders could be prosecuted as mutineers, which the penalty being life in incarceration or even death. Apollo decided that it wouldn't be worth dying to prove a point to this man. With a soft sigh, he looked his officer in the eye. "Yes, sir. I shall take upon the assignment." he said, feeling defeated.

"Good. You will be in command of the _Truth._ She will be supplied and ready for sail tomorrow."

"Yes, sir. May I have the name please?" Apollo asked.

"Of the pirate?" Kent asked.

"Yes, sir." Apollo replied with a nod.

"From what we've gathered, his name is Jason Teach." Kent said as he handed Apollo a wanted poster.

Apollo gingerly took the poster, looking upon the depiction. He somehow saw that the face of this convicted man was somewhat familiar.

"Is something the matter, Lieutenant Roose?" Kent asked, seeing his reaction.

Apollo blinked and looked back to his commander. "Er-um no sir. I'll undertake this voyage with the best intents on arresting this man." he said as he folded up the paper and stuffed it in his coat.

Kent smiled in satisfaction. "Good man. Now, be best on your way." he said, basically saying "shoo"

Apollo nodded and turned to leave, closing the doors behind him.

* * *

As Apollo walked through the halls, he couldn't help but find that something was eerily familiar about the pirate he was tasked with either capturing or killing. He paused for a moment to look at the poster again, unfolding it and looking at it more closely.

"Jason Teach, huh?" he said quietly, looking at it more. He could see the expression on the face of the pirate's image, one which said he was a man who was changed by a hurtful past. Changed into something he didn't want to be before.

Apollo couldn't help but think. _Somehow...I feel that I know this man._

He didn't know how, but that feeling kept gnawing at him, urging him to look into it more. He sighed and folded the paper stuffing it back into his pocket and continuing on his way down the hall and towards the doors to the outside.

* * *

Out in the open sea, as the _Queen Anne_ sailed through the heavy fog, Jacques kept his eyes wary for anything that might be hidden within the thick mist. As he steered the ship, he did have an uneasy feeling welling up within him. It was the feeling that you were being watched. The feeling that you weren't alone. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he saw something that looked like a shadow. Quickly glancing to see what it was, he saw the shadow of what looked like the mizzen topsail of a ship. He blinked only once, and the sight had apparently vanished. He then sighed, looking to another crewmember standing by him. "Take over." he said as the man stepped forward in his place, allowing Jacques to walk down the stairs and to the helm. As Jacques, finally reaching the deck, went to open the cabin doors, he saw flashes in the fog from the corner of his eye. He gasped and then heard thundering booms. Quickly turning, he shouted.

"ALL HANDS DOWN!"

The crew that were up in the rigging braced, clinging tightly to the yards and ratlines. The crew on deck dropped down flat as then came a droned whirring. Then all hell broke loose.

Cannonballs ripped into the sides of the ship, splintering apart wood as it spread across the decks, fragments flying everywhere as the crew shielded their heads from the debris. Down below, the shots tore through the hull, knocking away anything that was in their paths, including a select few unlucky crewmen. A few cannons were torn away and their carriages destroyed. Crates of supplies and other items were blown to pieces by the cannonshot. As the whirring died down and the silence returning, the crew got onto their feet, quickly running to positions for battle.

The cabin doors suddenly burst open as Jason ran out. "Jacques! What the bloody hell was that?!" he asked. When the whirring was audible, he quickly took cover beneath his desk when three cannonballs ripped holes in his cabin, one shattering the glass of one of the stern windows.

Jacques was about to answer, when the lookout called down from the crow's nest on the main mast. "Sail ho to port!"

Jason quickly ran up the steps without haste, taking out a spyglass from his coat. Unfolding it, he quickly looked through to try and discover the source of the onslaught of ammunition. With the noise of the crew in the background, he scanned the fog to the side as he couldn't see anything. He lowered the glass and turned to the main deck. "Be quiet! All of you!" he shouted, but not too loud, but the crew were still frantic. "Enough!" he said again. And again, they didn't listen. As he was about to shout again, a crescendo of cannon fire boomed in the distance for the second time. Jason immediately shouted to the crew.

"Duck and cover!"

The whirring came again and a cannonball splintered apart the railing only a few feet from Jason, knocking him to the deck as fragments of wood skittered across the helm. The rest of the shot ripped into the top deck, tearing away more cannons as splinters of wood flew everywhere, crew that were unfortunate enough to be caught in the blast of debris fell to the deck, screaming in pain as they caught some of the deadly shrapnel in their arms, legs, torsos, and anywhere else. As the destructive hail ceased, Jason got back on his feet, calling for the surgeon and any uninjured crew to get the wounded below decks.

"Now I said shut the bloody hell up!" Jason said in a loud tone, but not loud enough for it to echo across the area. The crew were still frantic, some screaming about a ghost ship and that they were doomed.

All of a sudden, a gun fired in the air, causing all the crew to become silent. The shooter was non other than Jason himself. "Now, that I've got your attention, I want nothing but silence on this deck." he said as he handed the gun to Kathleen, who had came up the steps to check with her captain after seeing he had fallen during the attack. Jason then stood at the wheel, looking out to the fog and turning the ship slowly to port, seeing if they couldn't find the ship that attacked them.

"Captain!" the lookout called again.

Jason looked up to the crow's nest, seeing the man point off astern of the ship. Jason looked over his shoulder, seeing a dark silhouette. After completely turning around, he saw the shadow of a ship's stern, seeing two square gun ports. He could clearly see an ornate stern with three lanterns. From what he saw of the mizzen, it was rigged with a topsail and lateen sail. The crew saw his reaction, holding their breaths as the entire ship grew silent, other than silent creaking and the waves around the vessel. Jason could see that the ship was a frigate, but one a bit smaller than the _Queen Anne's Revenge._ As the ship soon vanished back into the cover of the fog, Jason looked up, seeing a partial view of the main and foremast. He could see a black flag waving on the top of the main mast, a symbol could faintly be seen as he squinted. The flag depicted a white skull with bones crossed behind it, a white winged hourglass of the same color was situated underneath it. Jason could only watch as the rest of the ship vanished in the fog, like a spectral ship had returned from the dead and had gone. Jason could recognize the symbols of the flag, or at least what he could have seen. But the ship that had besieged them had an identity now. It was a pirate ship much like the _Revenge_.

* * *

Later that night, the _Queen Anne_ anchored off the coast of the Mississippi territory, near the mouth of the Mississippi River. The trip to New Orleans would only be another few days. In the cabin astern, Jason rummaged through several books and different construction blueprints for different types of ship. Kathleen and Jacques were present as the rest of the entire crew were down below for their dinner.

"So what kind of ship was it, cap?" Kathleen asked as she crossed her arms, sitting in a chair with one leg over her other.

"Well, from what I could deduce from my present knowledge, she's an old ship. Style like that is from the mid to late 1680s, Dutch influenced but Spanish built." Jason said as he pulled several books down, setting them down on his desk and sitting in his chair.

"Where did you get all this knowledge of different types of ships and how well armed they are?" Kathleen asked.

"I used to watch the merchants and naval ships pull into the harbor during my childhood in London. I did the same after the sinking of the _Revenge_ when I lived in Beaufort as well. As well as determining how well armed they are, I only made an educated guess based on her stern design and the sound of the cannon fire. I can however tell that she's a frigate, but smaller and faster." he said as he pulled up a ship with a stern similar to the one he saw. In fact...it seemed to be virtually _identical._

" _La Ciervo Oro_." he said. " _The Golden Deer_."

Kat got up as she looked at it. "You sure that's her?"

Jacques looked as well. "Well...C _apitaine_ does know his ships." he said.

"The stern on this one is exact to what I saw. Her galleries are the same. Lanterns. Everything. But her rigging in this doesn't include upper topsails." Jason then thought about it. "If she's indeed a pirate vessel, she was probably a ship captured and then refitted."

"Much like the _Queen Anne._ " Kathleen said, knowing the ship she served aboard was at one time a French slave ship named _La Concorde de Nantes._ With her hull designed to transport a vast quantity of living cargo, it was the perfect ship for a pirate. More storage for provisions, speedy for quick getaways, and room for more armaments.

"Precisely. But not only that, we're dealing with someone who thinks. I think they knew that our ship was too powerful to try and overcome at once, our number of guns and crew would've overwhelmed the other vessel. There's no telling why they chose to attack us in the midst of the fog, other than the fact it would've given them perfect cover. Possibly they were using it as intimidation." Jason said as he closed the book.

"Well, they're probably long gone and there's no need to worry, right?" Kathleen suggested.

Jason looked up, nodding a bit. "You're probably right. They did travel opposite our direction until the were out of sight." he said as he began to put the books up. After Quickly finishing, he looked to his most trusted officers. "Will you two dine with me tonight? I need to talk about a few things."

Jacques and Kathleen looked to each other and then back to him. "Aye sir." they both said.

Jason smiled a bit. "Thank you both." he said as he dismissed them, watching them depart the cabin, leaving him alone in his quarters. Alone to think. He sat down at his desk again, opening the black leather bound journal he had for the past seven years, ever since he was pressganged into his father's crew aboard the sloop _Revenge_ after the merchant ship he was on, the _Sea Lily_ , was captured. He had lived and worked aboard the merchantman for the past two years, joining after his mother had succumbed to malaria in London when he was merely thirteen. Ever since joining, he was haunted by the memory of his mother's death, feeling that it was his fault she had died, making himself feel that he never did enough for her and that was why she had gotten sick. He even blamed God for taking his mother and leaving him behind, even though he was with his mother day in and day out since she became bed ridden from the disease, leaving him healthy. But it wasn't until that he befriended a man aboard who taught Jason that it wasn't his or God's fault that his mother passed away. It was from that man that he became more in touch with his faith.

Jason remembered that day when he was down below in the ship's hold, upset from the nightmares he had been having for the past few months. He had been hidden behind some crates, his knees to his face as he sobbed, tears pouring from his eyes.

* * *

Jason sobbed as he hugged his knees close to his face, his eyes turning bloodshot red from the crying. He was fourteen at the time, turning fifteen the next month, but he felt that he was crying like a small child would. His heart was pained, torn by the turmoil he felt from his mother's untimely death. He felt another cry well up inside him, causing him to sniffle and sob more.

All of a sudden, he stopped as he heard footsteps coming down below into the hold, causing him to look up and be silent.

"Jason." a voice called for him. "Where are you?"

He didn't dare move, not wanting to be seen like this. He quickly wiped his face, using his sleeves to wipe his nose as well. He then slowly moved to the other side of the hold, planning to come out and pretend that he was doing inventory on cargo. But that plan was foiled however as he had been seen by the person who was looking for him. "There you are." He stopped and turned onto his back. "What are you doing down here?" the man of twenty years asked. He was warm grey eyes, short blonde hair that seemed to resemble the color of platinum. He had stubble on his cheeks that grew into a goatee and mustache. He wore a simple sailors shirt and brown trousers with black shoes, but a wooden cross hung from his neck from a string tied into a necklace.

Jason sniffled again and wiped his face. The man saw his eyes, sensing something was wrong. "Have you been crying?" he asked

Jason blinked and shook his head. "Don't be absurd, seaman don't shed tears." he said.

The man sighed, getting behind the crates where he was and sitting down on the deck, leaning against one. "Jason..." he said. "You don't have to act like your tough. And who said sailors don't shed tears?"

"I.." he then sat up and leaned against a crate opposite to Jason's fellow crewmember. "I...just assumed you had to be tough living a life like this..." he said

The man smiled partly. But it was a warm smile. "Listen lad. You don't have to be tough as nails to live aboard a ship. You can still at least show some sense of compassion and emotion. It's alright to cry once in a while about something, it's just all part of being human." he said.

Jason looked down, bringing his legs close to his chest again, sighing. "But still...men shouldn't cry about anything." he said.

The man laid a hand on Jason's shoulder. "Exactly what was it that you were upset about?" he asked.

"I-I don't want to talk about it..." Jason reluctantly said.

"Jason...it won't make you feel better if you hold back-"

"Well maybe that's what I want to do. And why would you care?" Jason said in a fit of anger.

"Because I'm your crewmate." he said.

Jason blinked as he looked down and then back to the man. With a heavy sigh, he sat back up against the crate gently. "My mother..." he said.

"What happened to h-"

"She died, alright?" Jason said, slightly agitated. The mere mentioning began to make him upset again. He closed his eyes as he could feel them growing hot with tears, the heartache returning.

"And you're believing it was your fault she died?" the man asked, seeing his reaction.

Jason couldn't speak, unless the man didn't mind hearing a sob. He only could muster a nod.

The man sighed softly. "Jason. Don't blame yourself."

"I never did much to help her..." he started saying. "I always acted like a little bastard...never taking into appreciation in what she's done for me...taking care of me." His voice became more choked up as he started talking.

"For heaven's sake, Jason. Don't be so damned hard on yourself for her passing." the man continued trying to tell him it wasn't his fault.

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT WAS LIKE SEEING HER SUFFER IN THAT BED WHILE YOU TOOK CARE OF HER!" Jason snapped as he looked back up, his eyes redder than before as tears spilled from the corners. "AND YOU'RE NOT SICK LIKE HER, EVEN THOUGH YOU'VE BEEN AROUND MOST OF EVERY DAY FOR THE PAST FIVE WEEKS!" He finally just stopped and started his sobbing like he did before, much worse than before.

The man felt sorry seeing this young man cry like he was doing. He could feel the aura being that of sorrow and hurt. The man then put both hands on Jason's shoulders, the crying young sailor looking up to the much older man. "Jason...don't blame yourself for what happened. Let me ask you something. Do you believe in God?" he asked.

Jason sniffled, wiping his eyes and nodding. "Well...at least *sniff* I did..." he said in a bit of anguish.

"Well you know, these things happen for a reason." he said letting go of his shoulders, sitting by him as he sighed. "Let me tell you a story." Jason scooted over a bit as he looked to the man, wiping his eyes and nose.

"Jason...I was about your age when my parents died. And it was right after we had an argument and I ran away..." he then trailed off as he remembered coming home, finding his parents on the floor of their home in a pool of crimson. His father was leaning against the bottom of the wall, a gun in hand that was freshly fired. He had been stabbed multiple times in the chest, once in the heart. His mother was on her side in a pool of her blood, her throat had been cut as her face and neck could be seen. "They had been murdered by a robber, who killed my mother first and then my father after stabbing them both."

He looked down as Jason saw a single tear fall from the man's eye. "Ever since then, I could never forgive myself. I wished that I could go back to the moment before and just tell them how much I loved them and what they meant to me before it all happened." he then looked to Jason. "Things like that happen for a reason, Jason. You may be a young man, but for now, you still have a lot to learn about life in this world. But never blame yourself for your mom's death. Just know that you did your best taking care of her."

Jason blinked and nodded, smiling a faint smile as he sighed a bit. He then pulled out a silver cross with the image of Christ on it, which was around his neck on a silver chain. "Thank you..." he said to the man.

He looked down and patted Jason on the back as he had a warm smile. "You're welcome, lad."

That man, known to Jason as Michael, became his friend aboard the ship, and he learned wisdom from his crew mate as well as faith in God again. However, their friendship would have been short lived. In a storm one evening, Jason and Michael were working the ropes in the rigging, trying to reef the fore topsail in the midst of a heavy gale while rain hailed down upon their heads. It was a wet rope on the yard that had caused Michael to slip and fall, Jason watching as he fell from the yard and down into the raging sea. Jason had tried keeping him up in the yard after grabbing a hold of his collar, but to no avail he watched as his crew mate slipped and fell, Jason's fingers caught onto the string of Michael's necklace causing the frail string to break. The necklace was all that Jason had left as he watched in horror as the white capping waves claimed his 26 year old ship mate.

* * *

Jason sighed as he looked over to the window on the port side, seeing the sun go down. His eyes glimmered with a chocolate brown. _It's almost sunset..._

He then looked back down to the log book, opening it and looking back on some entries he wrote.

 _December 18th, 1713_

 _It's been about a year and a half since I joined aboard the ship out of London. We're heading to sunny Kingston tomorrow, my first time to Jamaica. I'm fairly excited for this trip, but I still have to contribute to the work with the other crew. But I hope we can at least have shore leave since I heard the girls in Jamaica were beauties compared to the girls in London and the rum was sweeter than candy._

Jason scoffed with a smile, remembering how much of a teenager he was. However, he certainly did meet some girls while in Kingston on shore leave, though the time on land didn't last as he and the crew departed two days after arriving.

Jason read a bit more, but not before hearing the door open and close. He looked up and saw that it was Kathleen. "Oh, what's wrong?" he asked, seeing her enter.

"Oh, um...nothing's wrong sir." she said as she smiled a bit.

"Okay...any reason you walked in? Want to discuss something or anything on your mind?" he asked.

She looked down a bit, rubbing her left arm a bit. "Well...I guess there's something on my mind..." she said.

Jason then closed his journal, setting it down. "Well, you know I'm here if you can't talk to anyone else."

She looked up to him and smiled, hastily leaving the cabin and shutting the door.

Jason simply blinked and shook his head a bit. "Well...that was a bit strange of her." He then simply shrugged it off. "Oh well, I don't think it's anything to be concerned about."

He sighed softly as he then opened the journal again. He eventually found an entry that said:

 _January 3rd, 1714_

 _The captain gathered us all on deck. It was Sunday and he organized church for us. We had service and sung church hymns, even some old sea shanties for fun. I remembered one that I heard from a gent back in London. I hummed some of it aloud and eventually the rest of the crew joined in. It was like a choir from how it sounded._

Jason still remembered the shanty he hummed. It was one known as "Leave Her", his personal favorite. He smiled as he remembered the sounds of the other crew singling along as he seemed the lead them. He had such great memories being a sailor aboard the merchant ship, and even as a pirate there were some bright times amidst some of the suffering. He smiled as he hen started humming.

 _Oh I thought I heard the old man sigh,_

 _Leave her Johnny, leave her._

 _It'll be a long hard pull 'till your next payday,_

 _And it's time for us to leave her._

 _Leave her Johnny, leave her,_

 _Oh, leave her Johnny, leave her._

 _For the voyage is done and the winds don't blow,_

 _And it's time for us to leave her..._


	4. Chapter 4 : Surprise Attack

Out on deck, the crew were tending to their usual evening duties. The cook and some of he crewmen brought the food up to the cabin as Jason had set up a table for him and his two closest officers to eat at. Up in the crow's nest, the lookout sat against the mast as he was eating a piece of a French baguette, looking around to see if he could spot the lights of any passing ships. He saw nothing except the light of the full moon shining down upon the dark sea below. As he was about to look away down to the deck below, he spotted something crossing the bridge of moonlight that reflected off the water. It was the sails of a spritsail topmast rigged ship. He kept watching as he soon saw that it was a ship, rigged similarly to the _Revenge,_ but smaller. He then put the chunk of baguette in his mouth, holding it as he reached his spyglass, unfolding it and looking to the other distant ship. On the deck, he saw numerous crewmen, looking as if they were scrambling to do something. When he saw movement along the side of the hull, it didn't take him long to realize what they were doing. Dropping the spyglass, he leaned over and shouted down below.

"Get the captain! Men to arms! A ship's 'bout to bear down on us!" he shouted frantically.

* * *

In the cabin, Jason, Jacques, and Kathleen sat down as they prepared to start eating. The dish the cook had served was chicken roasted on a spit, in a stone made oven in the galley, along with a side of bread and fruit, which was of course apples and grapes.

"I know we're not dining like the King of England, but it's better than hardtack and salted beef." Jason said as he recalled having to eat the miserable diet mot pirates face with.

"Well, the hardtack and salted beef would be better than nothing." Kathleen said as she picked an apple and vine of grapes from the bowl.

Jacques used a carving knife to carve a few slices from the bird, serving Jason first.

"I remember when I ate flamingo one time in Florida. Strange enough that the meat was black, but it was lean and vary good cooked over an open fire." he said as he poured a glass full of rum into a cup, handing the bottle to Jacques.

"So what was it that you wished to discuss with us, _Capitaine_?" Jacques asked.

"Oh! Yes." Jason said. "Well-" he was interrupted as there was loud shouting on the deck. The doors burst open as there was a crewmember, panting as he was broken in sweat.

"Captain! Captain! Ship!" he said, knowing barely English as he spoke mainly Spanish.

"What is it?" Jason asked, getting up and going to him.

" _Barco! Ataque!_ " he suddenly shouted.

Jason quickly turned to his helmsman and bo'sun. "There's a ship preparing to attack us." he said as he walked to a nearby coat pole, snatching a black bandolier and black leather belt. On the bandolier, much like the style of Blackbeard's, there were several large and small pistols. As he was putting on the leather accessories, he looked to the two.

"Go on deck, and get the men below. Raise anchor and get the topsails flying." he said, wanting to get underway quickly as he knew it was probably the ship from before.

They both nodded and ran out to the deck, organizing the crew as they shouted their captain's commands. The crew quickly got onto the ratlines, making their way up past the mainsail yards and up the length of the mast to the topsail yards, quickly scrambling to unfurl the sails. The crew on deck pulled back the cannons so they could be loaded and run out in defense of the ship preparing to attack them, the main deck crew loading chain and grape shot, the lower gun deck loaded solid shot.

* * *

Out several hundred yards away, On the deck of the other vessel, the men climbed the rigging to unfurl more sail as a figure, clad in blue, black, and white, looked through a spyglass to the distant _Queen Anne's Revenge_ , slowly lowering it and folding the silver instrument, handing it to a man who then took it and stood by the long haired captain.

"What do you make of it, sir?" the man beside him asked.

the figure smirked a flashy white grin. "It's the same one we encountered in the fog." the voice that spoke was too feminine to be a man. "Trying to make a get away I see." she said as she saw the topsails be unfurled, the shrouds between the main and foremast and the spritsails being raised.

"Shall we commence gunfire?" the sailor asked.

The captain looked to him out of the corners of her eyes, her ice blue orbs could stare into a person's soul.

"Fire." she said.

He nodded and turned to the crew on deck. "Fire one!" he shouted. The crew on the top deck got into position as they ran out the guns. Their target being the larger vessel. The _Queen Anne_.

* * *

Back on the deck of the _Revenge_ , Kathleen went down below, to resound the orders made by their captain.

"Get the guns run out!" she shouted as she walked through the deck. "Get 'em out, or we'll all be dancing in Fiddler's Green!"

All of a sudden, there was a familiar booming. She looked through an open gunport and saw flashes of light in the dark. "COVER!" she shouted. The crew quickly got in between the timbers and behind anything they could as there was then the loud crashing of cannonballs ripping into the lower decks and splintering apart the wood. After the crashing ceased, the crew immediately ran out the guns, the cannons bristling like the quills of a porcupine.

* * *

It wasn't long that the ship began to moved after the crew raised anchor, the sails catching the wind as she sailed ahead. The _Revenge_ was underway, ready to face off with her unseen rival.

At the helm, Jacques took the wheel while Jason kept his eyes on the ship, looking through with a spyglass out into the night. He could see the faint shape of a ship as he saw figures in the ratlines and on the top deck. Soon enough, he spotted what seemed to be a figure looking back at the ship, standing at the helm. He then caught the faint reflection of glass where the eyes would be.

"Bastard's looking back at us." he said to himself, knowing the reflection was a spyglass. "Take us to the battlefield, Jacques." he said.

" _Oui_ , _mon Capitaine_." Jacques said as he turned the vessel to port, steering her closer to the opposing vessel. The bow of the _Queen Anne_ turned towards the path of the other ship, her beak slicing through the dark blue sea as the moon shone down upon her white sails, making them seem to gain a spectral glow.

Jason looked through, trying to see more of the other ship. He scanned along the side, barely seeing how well armed she was, only able to spot a few cannon and two swivels along the side nearest to the helm.. As soon as he reached the prow, which proved that she was Dutch inspired style, he saw the figurehead of a deer with antlers. He lowered it as he knew which ship it was.

"Well well, looks like we're facing off with the _Golden Deer_ herself." he said as he folded the glass and tucked it into his coat. "Jacques, take us a few clicks starboard. Let's show them what we're packing."

The ship the turned starboard, straightening as she wasn't far from the other vessel. the gun port lids were soon opened as the twenty-four pounders were run out on the main gun deck, the twelve pounders were run out on the upper deck. Jason watched as the other ship caught up with the _Revenge_ , the deck lanterns and the stern lanterns revealed the much darker ship. Her hull was brown with blue up on the forecastle and quarter decks. Jason saw that she was armed just as well as his own ship, the white gun port lids were lifted as twelve pounders were run out.

"Oh well...this ought to be interesting." he said as he saw the armaments. He then looked to the helm, only for a crescendo of cannons from the _Golden Deer_ to cause the ship to jolt, knocking him down to his feet. He quickly got back up, staggering a bit.

"FIRE!" he shouted.

The guns aboard the _Revenge_ then unleashed a hellish barrage of fiery cannon blasts, splintering holes into the side of the opposing ship, causing much more damage than what the smaller craft inflicted. In the dark of night, as the ships sailed parallel, from land, the sea was illuminated by flashes of light, thundering echoes of cannon fire filled the night air breaking the silence.

The crews of each ship were hanging from the ratlines as they were intimidating each other, waving cutlasses in the air and firing guns at each other over the loud deafening sounds of the cannons firing as the ships faced off. Jason jumped out of the way as he saw a swivel gun be aimed for him, the small cannon firing a shot that took a chunk out of the railing he stood at moments before. He got onto his back as he dusted off the splinters of wood that landed on him, looking to the crow's nest. "Sharpshooters! Take out their swivels!" he shouted to two men up on the main mast crow's nest just as a blast of wood erupted from his left side, sending him to the deck once again. "Agh! Damn it all!" he cursed as he got on his feet. "To hell with them!" he then pushed Jacques out of the way and turned the vessel hard to port, the large frigate turning into the path and eventually colliding with the other ship as the crew threw grappling hooks, pulling the ships together. It was only a matter of time before the onslaught would begin.

Jason felt his forehead after feeling a warmth run down from his hairline, finding blood on his fingertips. "Well, bugger me." he said, ignoring the injury and quickly going down the steps to the deck as the crew were readying to board, bringing up boarding planks from below. He panted as the intense combat was ready to begin, the overwhelming numbers of men and women from the _Queen Anne_ ready to pour over onto the other ship for the conflict.

The planks were lowered and the crew immediately boarded the other ship, only to be met with musket and pistol fire, several crewmen fell to the deck wounded or dead. The ones swinging from the rigging landed on the deck and began their attack, only to be met with gunfire from above, snipers shooting down to the enemy below. Jason looked up and saw the sharpshooters, taking a musket from one of the crew passing out weapons, taking aim as he pulled back the hammer. He waited until he could see the faint outline of a man with a rifle, holding still as the ship rocked. He then pulled the trigger, the hammer sparked and the rifle fired with a belch of smoke and fire as the shot struck the man, causing him to fall from the crow's nest and down to the deck. Throwing down the rifle, he went to the side and proceeded boarding the ship, running across the gangplanks and unsheathing his cutlass. He was met with a crewman immediately, deflecting a thrust from his blade, kicking his jaw with his boot heel and pulling out a pistol, shooting down another that came for him. He looked to the helm, seeing a figure dressed in black, white, and blue. A blue tricorn with black trim topped the head of the captain, long silvery hair trailed from the underside of the hat, down the shoulders and to the chest. Jason then heard yelling from his right, turning in time to stop a downward cut from a crewman's sword, using his cutlass to shoo it aside and cutting the man down.

 _"You're mine."_ he said in a thought as he looked to the captain again, only to find that there was no one there. "What? The bloody hell? Where'd you g-" he spotted a gleam of steel in the corner of his eye, turning ahead to find a pair of curved blades emerging from the thick smoke. He stepped back as he saw the same figure from the helm step before him, wielding a pair of shell guard cutlasses.

"Well, aren't you a cheeky lad?" he said, not expecting a surprise entrance. "You're like a ghost."

"I may be called the "Ghost of the Gulf", but I'm as real as this ship you're standing on." he heard a feminine voice speak.

He was a bit stunned but he narrowed his eyes at the same time. "Oh, well pardon me, I meant _lass_." he said, not expecting that he'd be fighting a woman. "Alright then, I'll go easy on you then."

She narrowed her gleaming blue eyes, lashing out with lightning speed, landing a cut on his cheek, which made him stagger back a bit with a yelp. "Whoa..."he wiped his cheek with his thumb, finding a smear of red. "Alright then...maybe I won't be so easy."

She smirked. "Good. I love a good challenge." she said, taking a stance as the chaos ensued around them, the sounds of pistol shots and clashing swords filling the air.

Jason knew his odds of winning were probably half an half, the reason being that he never fought against a dual wielder before. Despite his uncertainty, he stood his ground as he watched her make the first move, thrusting forward blade, which was easily deflected, followed by a slash. He quickly leaned back as far as he could, a bang of his hair was cut by the razor sharp blade. He got back up and kicked her away before she could make another move, giving him time to stand back up straight.

" _Oh bloody hell, this isn't gonna work!"_ he thought frantically in his head. But before he could try looking for another weapon, she made another slash at him, cutting across his shirt and scoring a hit, but not fatal. He blocked another thrust from her and backed away as she kept coming at him.

"Having some trouble?" she taunted him as she made another slash, cutting his right arm. He groaned loudly in pain as he kept blocking her as best to his ability.

"If I die tonight, I'm dying with a god damn fi-" he panted, only to be interrupted by a sudden cannon blast from the _Revenge._ Then came a shower of splinters, which they both shielded themselves from. Jason could see that she was distracted with the splintered fragments, giving him a limited amount of time to find a second weapon. Within a second, he saw a glint from his eye, which happened to be a basket hilt sword laying beside a corpse. He quickly picked it up and just in time before she was back to attacking. He used both his weapons to deflect her blades upwards.

"Wised up now, huh?" she asked cockily.

"Trust me, this isn't my first tangle with another pirate." he said back.

She scoffed. "Well let's see who ends up earning the bragging rights, shall we?"

"Well that I can agree to." he said as he pushed her away, sending her staggering back a few paces.

He made the first move by thrusting forward the blade of the basket hilt sword, which she deflected with ease as she reposted with a diagonal upwards slash using her right handed weapon, only to be blocked of that. In the midst of the deafening chaos on the deck of the smaller frigate, as crew fought against each other, the two captains clashed swords with expertise techniques and fluent movements, the sounds of the blades clanging together ringing in the air as they were hell bent on destroying each other.

The woman pirate seemed to have more experience in battle seeing as she dodged and blocked all of Jason's moves, simply leaning backward as he made a slash sideways, only managing to cut a lock of her silvery blonde hair. She leaned back up made her defense as she made a downwards hack with one sword and spun to make a hard sideways slash, only to be denied of scoring a hit again by her opponent. She began to grow more frustrated, not being able to cut down her rival with the ease that she usually possessed in fighting with blades.

Jason automatically noticed that she was becoming more enraged as she struck harder against him, but her rage was beginning to cloud her vision, not being able to think thoroughly of her next moves. Taking this opportunity as an advantage, he turned as she made a thrust to him, using his cutlass to land a cut on her hand, causing her to yelp and drop the sword in her left hand. She withdrew and saw the back of her hand with a bloody gash, the sight making her a bit nervous as she was now armed with only one sword against an opponent wielding two. She narrowed her eyes despite the odds, taking a stance.

"Now you know, we can try resolving this through means of-HEY!" he suddenly shouted as he dodged a surprise attack from her, using his cutlass to deflect the only curved weapon she had. However, he saw a gleam in her right hand and by quickly dodging, he realized she had pulled out a dagger from behind on her belt. She then made an upwards slash using the dagger, the tip grazing his chin as he leaned back a bit as he then made a thrust with the straight blade of the basket hilt broadsword, landing a cut on her coat but not on her. She then made a front kick, kicking him square in the jaw. He backed off enough, spitting out a golden tooth that had been knocked loose in a wad of bloody phlegm.

"Alright, you're starting to piss me off." he said as he wiped his lip of blood.

"How do you think I feel?" she asked as she tore off her coat and threw it aside, showing a pure white shirt with flecks and spots of red at different places. She drew an angered sigh, her eyes focused on him.

"Getting tired aren't you?" he asked.

"Not enough to skin you." she hissed.

"Well then... Let's finish this. And maybe if you surrender, I'll spare your life."

"The hell I will. I'll carve you like a hen."

She then lunged for him, only to deflect her blade, but not wanting to strike her down seeing as he didn't want to hurt the poor girl. She turned around again and made a slash, only to miss him as he backed up quickly. All of a sudden, he bumped into another crewman, the both of them turning to face each other as the crewman hesitated and then made a slash, only for Jason to block it and ole the girl, who made a thrust with her sword, into the other man. The result was her killing him, but to Jason's shock and bit of horror, she only yanked out the sword and kicked him away, turning around to face him again as her eyes seemed to burn like blue flames. He could tell she was about as mad as a hornet, anger was the expression on her face as she quickly made a strike, cutting him across the chest again, quickly spinning and kicking him square in the stomach with her heel, sending him to the deck as he hit his head against the mainmast. He groaned as he blinked and tried to keep from blacking out, only to find the point of her sword at his throat.

"You're quite the fighter, and lucky I won't kill you." she said as she looked to her crew, who successfully overwhelmed the crew of the _Revenge_ , cheering like victorious naval men.

"But you weren't good enough." she said as she nodded for some men to shackle him, sheathing her sword and walking off.

He watched her walk off in a proud stride as the crewmen hauled him to his feet, placing him in shackles as he didn't resist, knowing he'd wind up getting kill if he did. He could only watch as his own crew were put in chains and taken below decks. He couldn't believe the crew of a smaller frigate were the victors against his notorious ship. But due to his own code of honor, he accepted defeat and walked with his crew down into the brig. The crew of the smaller ship rigged towing lines to the bow of the _Queen Anne_ to their stern, turning around and away from the plotted course Jason was heading, heading southeast. The powerful _Queen Anne's Revenge_ had suffered a huge defeat as she was towed behind the ship, being led like a cow to the slaughter as the two vessels disappeared into the night.


	5. Chapter 5 : Betrayal

In the brig, the crew of the _Revenge_ were all in chains as they started murmuring that their captain had led them to their demise, but in reality, they all had no idea what would become of them. Kat and Jacques looked over to the cell next to them, seeing Jason against the grating of the cell, shackles on his ankles and wrists. He was silent amidst the whispers of his crew, alone in that one cell. He looked down to the floor, which was scantily covered with hay and sheened with water. Kathleen frowned as she then crawled over to the grate separating captain from crew. "Cap."

He looked over his shoulder. "Hmm?"

"What do you think is going to happen to all of us?" she asked, fear being somewhat visible in her eyes.

He looked back down, unsure himself. "I don't know..." he said.

She sighed and turned around, leaning against the grate. "You know, it's not your fault." she said as her hair draped over her shoulders. "We didn't know we'd be overtaken."

He turned his head to where he could see her. "They talking about me? Thinking I led them to the noose?" he asked in a hushed tone.

She nodded. He blew out a sigh. "Well...they signed aboard. They knew the risks. And if we are indeed condemned...Then I'm more than willing to accept." he said.

"Cap..." he heard her say. "Don't give up yet. Like you said, there may be a chance for us just yet." He then looked back to her, seeing her looking to him as the candle from the single lantern flickered. He could see she wasn't ready to give up yet. "You Scottish girls are the stubborn kind, aren't you?" he asked as he smiled a bit.

She chuckled. "Well, I guess that's why I'm here with you." she said.

"Well, I'll try to think positive, Kathleen." he said. "You may be right just yet. There may be hope."

All of a sudden, a crewman was heard coming down the steps into the hold, walking with another crewman who had the cell keys in his grasp. They passed by the crew's cell and opened the door to Jason's, yanking him up from the floor and hauling him out. "Whoa! Easy now guys!"

"Shut your trap!" one of them snapped as they both carried him upstairs. The crew, Jacques, and Kathleen only watched as they had no idea what they wanted with him.

* * *

In the cabin astern of the ship, the woman, now dressed in a blue silk chemise, sat at a round table as she took hold of a porcelain tea cup from a saucer, a fresh brew steamed as she slowly sipped it, relaxing after the battle that had taken place hours before. All of a sudden, the doors to the cabin opened as the two men brought in Jason, who was still in shackles. The captain looked up as she noticed them, gently setting the tea cup down upon the saucer. "Gentlemen, haven't I told you before that I would appreciate it more if you knocked first?" she asked calmly.

"Oh! Er-well, We just brought him-"

"That's not what I asked." she said narrowing her eyes slightly in agitation.

"Sorry ma'am, we'll knock next time." one of them said, only both of them seemed to be a afraid of her.

"Thank you. Now leave us." she said as she stood. The men then nodded and quickly left, shutting both doors behind them. She then directed her attention to Jason. "Please. Have a seat." she said.

He then walked slowly to he nearest chair, which was made of oak and padded with a blue velvet lining, sitting down slowly. He couldn't really understand why a female pirate would be so feared by these men, considering the only pirates that were ever notorious were of that of Anne Bonny and Mary Read, with whom his father were acquaintances with by relation with "Calico Jack" Rackham. Jason considered them fierce women who knew how to fight like men, but this woman...she was something else.

"May I have the opportunity to ask who I've been defeated and captured by?" Jason asked, watching her walk over to a desk, pulling out a drawer and pulling out a pistol. He then grew a bit anxious seeing her pull out the weapon, walking back to him, eventually standing back to where she was across the table from him, glancing to him and the pistol. She then cocked back the hammer slowly and looked to him, slowly extending her arm as she held the pistol aimed right for him. "Do you understand how easily I can kill you?" she asked.

"Yes, I can quite see that." he responded.

"I never thought I could receive the opportunity to capture a notorious vessel, but with a pirate with a price on his head, that's just a mere benefit." she said as she then drew back the pistol, cocking the hammer back into the non firing state, setting it on the table.

"And I never thought a woman would beat me in a fight." he said.

"Well you're not the only child of a famous pirate roaming the seas, you know." she said as she leaned towards him against the table, some of her cleavage visible to his eyes.

"Well is that so? Then could you present your title to me?" he asked.

She smiled a bit and leaned back up. "I am Celeste Marie Lenoux de Graff," she said, "Master and Commander of the _Wild Stag_."

"Well I'll be damned, the daughter of Laurens de Graff? And the _Wild Stag_? Oh, so you refitted and renamed the ship. Well that's new." he said sarcastically.

She narrowed her eyes a bit, slightly annoyed. "Well." she said as she walked over around the table, her hips seemed to sway a bit as she eventually came to be standing in front of him. He had no idea what she had in mind, but he was wary of her, despite he was chained on both wrists and ankles. She then leaned against the table, her whitish blonde curls falling down past her shoulders and her ice blue eyes on him. "So are the rumors true?" she asked.

"What? Rumors?" he asked cocking a brow.

"That Blackbeard's ship, the _Queen Anne's Revenge_ , possibly the most feared pirate vessel ever to sail the seas, had been raised from her grave near Beaufort in South Carolina. That he supposedly had a son that took command of said vessel and began pirating, only to be chivalrous and merciless towards those who surrendered immediately. Only those who fought suffered losses, and those who survived were spared, dropped off in the nearest ports in longboats to be picked up while the _Revenge_ sailed away." she said as if she were telling him a story. "Answer me this."

"You're wanting to know if you're speaking with the alleged son?" he asked.

Celeste nodded with a response. He then looked away. "Well, how are you so sure that I'm him?"

"Because I've read up on you, I've seen your wanted posters-"

"Oh, for Christ's sake, not the bloody posters again." he groaned in a bit of annoyance, remembering the occurrence in Nassau. "Just saying, you're not the first one I've run into pulling that same gag."

"Enough of your foolishness! Are you Jason Teach?" she asked aggressively.

"What if I said I'm not?" he asked. She scoffed with a smile and then reached behind her for the pistol. "Then I'll kill you anyways since you're no use to me." she said cocking back the hammer and aiming for his face.

"Wait a minute!" he quickly said, which made her stop as she had her finger on the trigger. "I am Jason Teach."

She smiled, seemingly satisfied, setting the pistol down as she then looked back to him. "Well then...the rumors didn't lie. You are quite a fit young man. Kind of cute too for Blackbeard's son." she said.

"Oh, quit playing around with me like I'm a toy, woman." he said

"Now, who said I was playing around with you?" she smirked.

"I only assume that because you're going to rat me out just for a mere few hundred pounds award. Don't you honor the code?" he asked

"Oh, I do honor the code, it's just I have other plans that require your capture and presentation to the Royal Navy." she said nonchalant.

"Well at least you're honest." he said. "But you're still a dirty rat for what you're planning to do."

"Oh well, I'm a pirate like you are. What else would you have expected?"

He then lunged towards her out of fury, only for her to push him back down into his seat as he fell backwards onto the floor. She then held him down using a foot against his chest. "And to think I was going to possibly allow you to sleep somewhere more comfortable tonight."

"My place is with my crew." he spat. Suddenly, the doors opened again and the two crewmen came back. Celeste looked up to them and then back down to Jason. "Take him back to the brig." she said as she walked for the table. They both then picked him up and pushed him out the door. "Oh, and boys." she called for them as she had her back turned. They stopped and turned around, awaiting for her next words. She then turned around and cocked the pistol she had aimed at Jason previously. "Didn't I tell you TO KNOCK NEXT TIME?!" she roared as she then fired the pistol, the shot hitting the door next to them as they both scattered away. She blew an angered sigh, setting the pistol down and heading for bed as she blew out the candles and lanterns.

* * *

The next morning, the coast of Florida could be seen as the pair of ships traveled along the shoreline. Celeste was enjoying the cool morning as she was still in her blue nightgown, at the helm as she watched the distant land pass by. Her blue eyes shimmered as the water glimmered with the rays of the morning sun, her blonde hair flowing with the gentle breeze as her ship's rigging swayed. The _Stag_ glided through the open sea as her sails were filled with the wind, while the _Revenge_ had her sails furled, gliding with the assistance of the towing lines connected bow to stern.

The woman captain then walked down the steps from the helm to the deck below. She pondered to herself as to why a high reward was placed for Jason and his ship, even though she had never heard of him but until recently from stories and wanted posters. But she couldn't help but be more intrigued by the stories. The son of one of the most bloodthirsty pirates ever known is the complete opposite. Why was that so?

"Captain?" the first mate asked her, making her flinch a bit in surprise.

"Don't do that!" she said.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Of course I am, couldn't be better." she said as she looked out to sea.

"You don't seem like it." he said in a bit of disagreement.

She then looked back to him, narrowing her eyes a bit. "Don't you have some work to do?" she asked.

He nodded and turned to leave. "Yes ma'am." he said as he walked off. She then looked back out ahead as she was still deep in thought.

 _What did the British want with Teach specifically?_

* * *

 _Two Weeks Later..._

* * *

As the _Stag_ , with the _Queen Anne_ in tow, headed around the southern coast of Florida near the Keys at the tip of the peninsula. As they neared the island chain, the lookout cried from the crow's nest.

"SAIL HO!"

Celeste, dressed in her captain's attire, took hold of a spyglass given to her by her first mate, looking through as she saw three ships, rigged and painted like English warships, all heading northwards in rendezvous with the pirate vessel. She smiled as she lowered the glass. "Round up the prisoners. I'm sure the British are going to have a good day today when they see who I have." she said as she handed the spyglass back, walking to the helm as she leaned against the railing. "But bring Teach up first."

"Yes ma'am." the first mate said, going down the steps of the helm as he shouted commands in French, a few other crewmen went down into the hold with him.

It didn't take long for the ships to come across each other, the largest, a 46 gunner, came alongside as the crew marveled at the legendary ship being towed behind the _Stag_. The lieutenant who was in command of the largesst naval ship doffed his hat as they came alongside, in view of Celeste who bowed gently to him in respect.

"Capitaine Celeste, if you could just allow for us to board, we shall commence the transaction." the lieutenant called out to her.

She nodded. "Very well, you have permission to come aboard, Lieutenant Branson." she said as the British crew lowered long boats, the ships anchoring as the sails were reefed. Soon enough, she turned to face the deck as she saw two men bring Jason back up, who was still in shackles, but barely put up a struggle since he had barely eaten during the duration of the voyage. He looked to the helm, seeing Celeste as she looked down to him with her blue orbs. He sighed as he then looked ahead, only to be pushed to the deck, right at the foot of the lieutenant as he boarded. "Well well well. So you're the notorious Jason Teach?" he asked as he looked down upon the ridiculed pirate, who looked up to the naval officer.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked in a bit of a raspy voice.

"I am Lieutenant Charles Branson of the _HMS Springwood._ And you are now placed under the custody of His Majesty's Royal Navy." he said as men walked towards Jason, picking him up and taking him overboard.

"Wait a minute!" Celeste called to them. "I want my end of the bargain." she demanded.

Lieutenant Branson nodded. "Bring him!" he called to his marines. The men then brought forth a thin man with a bushy black mustache. He was apparently a prisoner of war like Jason, except he was dressed in a French officer's uniform. He was in chains as he looked tired and weary, his brown eyes looked to the helm where he spotted Celeste, who looked as if she was ecstatic. "Celeste..." he said.

"Sebastien." she said as she ran down the helm, latching onto him in a tight embrace. Jason watched, even as he was in the grip of the British marines, thinking that somehow this was a trade. A trade of prisoners. "Well damn me." he said, only to be hit sharply on the shoulder by the butt of the marine's rifle. "Shut up!" he hissed. Celeste then locked lips with Sebastien in a passionate kiss, Jason blinking as he just watched. "Oh...well for sure damn me." he said, only to be hit again, which knocked him to his knees with a groan of pain.

Lieutenant Branson watched the both of them. "Well now that this has been cleared up, I think we shall take our quarry and depart. But there is still one more matter of business to attend to." he said as he looked to Sebastien.

"Oui, Lieutenant." he said, looking to Celeste. "I'm getting paid another reward."

She seemed a bit confused, looking up to him. "For what?" she asked.

"Turning you in as well." he said as he backed up, two marines seized her instantly and chained her arms. She blinked before her face contorted into one expressing rage. "WHAT?! YOU BASTARD!" she snarled as she lunged forward, only to be retrained by the men and chains. "FILES DE PUTE!" she snapped like an enraged animal, her eyes radiating nothing but anger as she huffed in fury.

Sebastien only stood there as Branson handed him a large leather sack of coins for the apprehension of both of the pirates. "Thank you, Monsiuer Belrose. Your cooperation and assistance in the apprehension of these two is greatly appreciated." the lieutenant said with a smile. Sebastien nodded back to him. "Well, your payments are greatly appreciated." he said as he felt the bag, hearing the tinkling of the coins inside.

"You sir, are twisted." Jason commented, only to be pulled off the ship and down into the longboat as he was beaten again. Sebastien sneered. "Never thought the son of Blackbeard would be that." he said.

"CONNARD!" Celeste shouted again in blinded rage.

"Enough with the dirty mouth, ma chere." Sebastien cooed to her, kneeling to her as she narrowed her eyes and longed to pounce him and kill him knowing he'd betrayed her. "I'll make sure your death is as painless as possible." She then hawked and spat a wad of phlegm in his face, Sebastien wiping his face slowly and then back handing her viciously.

"And to think I wanted to marry you..." she said softly as she choked back tears. Sebastien made a look of disgust to her. "You really thought I'd marry you?" he asked before letting out a chuckle. "Don't make me laugh."

Celeste looked up at him with burning blue eyes. Branson then gestured his men to take her away, in which they did, but restraining her as she put up a struggle, trying to get free in order to inflict pain upon her former lover, wanting to see him suffer for his betrayal. Sebastien watched with a smile as she was taken away over the side. Lieutenant Branson then looked back to Sebastien. "And as part of our deal, you shall receive this vessel and a royal pardon. All of your crimes shall be forgiven and forgotten and you shall receive Letters of Marque to be commissioned as a privateer and serve the Crown." he said as he handed over a leather bound set of documents, which Sebastien accepted. " _Merci_ , Lieutenant." he said in respect and thanks.

* * *

As business was conducted aboard the _Stag_ , Jason, who was already in the brig, soon watched as Celeste was thrown to the floor inside the same cell as his. "Filthy pirates. It'll be a joy watching you two hang." the marines said as they left with laughter. Celeste backed up to the wall, only to back into the corner after seeing Jason not far from her. "Well, let this be a lesson." Jason said as he looked up to the ceiling.

"How? We'll be good as dead once we reach New Providence." Celeste said as she was still agitated and infuriated, looking down at her chained hands.

"Well, I feel like I should be mad at you because I wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't had captured me." he said, glancing at her. "But I guess it was my own stupidity to try and attack your ship because I thought I could overwhelm you. And by the way, I should commend you."

She looked to him, her eyes still in an angered expression. "For what?" she asked, slightly confused.

"For taking a chance to save the person you cared most about." he said, looking back to the ceiling. "That was until he double crossed you, of course."

She sighed angrily as she still remembered that moment from just minutes ago. Inside, she felt nothing but a burning hatred for that man she once loved. "Files de pute..." she cursed under her breath.

"Enough with the swearing, you curse as bad as I do." Jason said as he heard her. She looked to him with a glare. "If I wanted to, I could choke you." she said.

"Then why not do it?" he asked.

"Because of the peculiar situation we're in right now." she said as she leaned against the wooden wall of the cell.

He then looked to her again. "Now look, I'm not dogging you out or anything, but this little situation here is something that is entirely your fault. The reason being is that you trusted that man and, for god's sake, the British."

She was silent as she looked down. "I loved him..." she said as she brought her knees to her face, obviously heartbroken.

Jason sighed heavily. "That's why I don't deal with women..." he said softly. "lying and greedy curs, the lot of them. Both men and women who want to seek a reward for themselves." he said s he leaned against the wall. Celeste overheard it and looked to him, seeing that he was agitated from the mention. A silence overcame the space between them, other than the seagulls out on the deck and the soft groaning of the ship.

"Did a woman try doing this to you before?" Celeste finally asked, breaking the silence.

Jason chuckled. "Oh no. Much worse."

"Did they try killing you?"

"No, none tried to do that." he said as he took off his tricorn hat and rubbed his head. "They all used me for their benefits, basically my wealth that I collected, all until they thought they were through with me and then tossed me to the road like I was garbage." He paused with a sigh. "I've had my heart broken so many times, you couldn't believe. That's basically why I tend to stay away from women, other than the ones aboard the _Revenge_. But they're more like family to me..."

Celeste listened to his short story, not knowing what he'd been through. And she thought she had it bad. She never grew up in the slums, but rather in the middle class in Havana as a child. She never lost her mother to illness, but she rather is still living today. She never faced harsh abuse from her father because he was gone out at sea, allegedly dead from what her mother said. His life story differed from hers, making her appreciate all she had growing up. "I'm...sorry..."

"Sorry for getting me into this as well?" he asked, only to receive an ice cold glare from her as she then crawled away from him and back to her corner of the room. They then were silent again as Sebastien and Branson finished their business and departed to their respected ships, the entire convoy sailing down south and then to the east as they were en route for the island of Nassau. Jason sighed heavily as he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, trying to maybe get a catch of rest, even though he knew it would be useless considering the fact they'd both be facing the hangman's noose in a matter of weeks.

* * *

During the middle of the night, Jason blinked his eyes open as he saw that it was dark in the brig, other than the few lanterns that swung on their hinges around on the outside. He softly groaned as he looked over and saw Celeste laying on her side, sleeping. He couldn't help but notice that there was something about her while she slept. She looked more peaceful and radiant, like a sleeping angel. Her silvery blonde curls seemed to glow with the faint flickering light of the lanterns. He couldn't help but just look at her. Of course, for a woman pirate, she was quite beautiful, yet fierce with a temper. He then saw her shift a bit as he jumped a bit out of surprise, only to see her turn over with her back facing him. He sighed softly as he looked to the nearest glowing lantern, seeing the small flame flicker inside the metal frame. His brown eyes glimmered as he could make a comparison to a flame and the both of them. And soon enough, they would be snuffed out, as had been every pirate that had come before them, establishing the golden age that flourished for only a short time. They were the last generation of the age of piracy.

" _If God favors the British,_ " Jason thought as he laid his head back again to close his eyes and try to sleep again. " _Then I hope He would at least answer our prayers..._ "


	6. Chapter 6 : Escape

Later in the voyage, almost to their destination, the convoy of three naval ships and the _Queen Anne_ , which was being towed by the _Springwood_ , were in the midst of a rough sea and heavy rain as thunder screeched in the skies overhead. The ships rose up and down the white capping waves as they crashed over the boys, threatening to wash the crewmen on deck off into the raging sea. The crew climbed up high into the rigging as they were following standard procedure, reefing the topsails on the main and for masts, the wind howling as the rain pelted their faces and backs. The _Springwood's_ bow plowed through the rough seas defiantly as her sails whipped around, making the task of the crew much more difficult.

Down below, in the bowels of the 46 gun ship, the crews of the _Revenge_ and the _Wild Stag_ were transferred into the brig of the _HMS Springwood_ , all awaited as they dreaded the fate that would soon await them. Among the crew, Katheen looked to her captain across the passage between the cells, seeing him just sitting against the wall, looking as if he's accepted the destined end that would await in the gallows of New Providence. She then turned to Jacques, who sat beside her with his back to the wall. "Jacks." she said, always mispronouncing his name as did some of the crew.

" _Oui?_ " he asked as he was solemn with his reply.

"I'm going to get us all out." she said.

"How so? Even if we got out, we'd be outnumbered." he said, realizing they'd have no chance with taking the ship.

"Not unless it's a skeleton crew." she said. Jacques was about to respond, when he stopped to think. She made a valid point as if there were few men on duty, they could free themselves, if not the crew of the _Stag_ as well in hopes they could assist them to get off this ship. "But what would we do once we're out, _Madamoiselle_ Kathleen?" he asked

"We'd take back the _Queen Anne_ and get the bleedin' hell out of here." she said.

"Quit talking!" a voice said gruffly, revealing it to be a guard. Kathleen turned around and sighed, only to notice that the guard had a ring of keys around his belt and a sword on his person. She then hatched an idea that could potentially be their only way of escape. She then slowly stood, catching the eyes of both Jason and the guard. She smiled softly as she looked to him. "How long has it been since you've been with a woman, sailor?" she asked with a soft voice.

Jason blinked and shook his head, crawling to the cage. "What are you doing?!" he mouthed. "Oh...U-What's it to you?" the guard said as he looked back to her.

She only smiled more, leaning forward to display her half revealed chest to him. "You seem a bit angry. Maybe I could help relieve that stress?" she asked. Jason's jaw dropped, not realizing that she could be this way. He had always thought her to be as innocent as a child since she joined, but apparently not. The guard quickly looked around as the then got the keys and unlocked the door, only for her to step out and walk away with him around the corner, not far from the armory. Jason only watched her go around the corner with the guard. "Christ...that poor girl..." he said as he then looked to Jacques on the opposite side of the hall. " _Capitaine_! Kathleen has a plan!" he whispered loudly. Jason cocked a brow, only taking a second for him to realize that what she was doing was probably it.

"Kathleen, you truly are a miracle." he said as he then got up and went over to wake up Celeste by shaking her by the shoulder gently. She woke up with a snort as she quickly sat up, feeling his hand on her shoulder, she then slapped it away. "Away from me!" she hissed. All of a sudden, there was the sound of bootsteps as Kathleen came around the corner with the keys in hand. She then proceeded to unlock the cell containing half of the crew of the _Revenge_ , the crew gathered around as she spoke of finding the armory not far from where she knocked the guard out. They then proceeded down that way as they were all cautious. Kathleen then turned around and unlocked the cell beside the one where the two captains resided. "Alright, listen lady." Kathleen said as the other half of the crew left for the armory as well.

"What?" Celeste heard her address her.

"Help us and I'll let your crew out. Or else you can rot here." she said as she unlocked the door, waiting for Jason. He then looked to Celeste. "It's a fair deal, plus it'll save you from a date with the gallows." Celeste thought about it, still unsure. "I'll help you find your ship and get revenge on Sebastien." Jason added. She then looked to him with her blue eyes. "How will we escape though?" she asked.

"It's a skeleton crew tonight so we make our way to the top deck and make our way back on board the _Revenge_." Kathleen explained. Jason smiled, looking back to her. "You're getting better." he said. Celeste sighed as she stood, looking to Kathleen. "Alright, I'll have my crew assist in our escape." she said as Jason stood with her. Kathleen opened the door and left it so she could proceed unlocking the other doors for the rest of the crew. Celeste and Jason quickly left the confines of the cell and headed around the corner of the armory, finding some of their confiscated weapons. As Jason armed himself, he noticed movement in the corner, seeing that it was the guard Kathleen had rendered unconscious, only seeing him regain his senses. As he then made eye contact with Jason, he was bludgeoned on the head with the butt of a pistol grip by Jason, falling to the deck again unconscious. "Alright, let's saddle up and get the bloody hell off this ship." he said as he passed by several crewmembers, tucking a few pistols in his belt as he stuck a cutlass to his side. Celeste spoke with her crew as she made the notion to fight with the crew of the _Revenge_ as they made their way to the top deck. It wasn't long before the two crews made their ascent to the top deck.

* * *

On the top deck, the wind howled as the sails whipped around. The crew worked high in the yardarms and spars as they reefed much sail as they could to keep their ship from listing too much. The rain pelted the deck as the thunder and bright lightning screeched overhead. In the cover of the quarterdeck, watching the crew was Lieutenant Branson as he wore a black raincoat with his bicorne on his head. "Sir! Sir!" a midshipman shouted to get his attention over the deafening storm. Branson turned as he saw the midshipman. "What is it?" he asked.

"Sir! The storm's getting heavy and we're near an island! I suggest we make anchor for the night until the storm clears!" he said.

"We're only a day's travel from New Providence, now I'm sure we'll be able to brave the storm!" he said, only to be interrupted by the sound of musket fire as shots hit the posts between him and the midshipman. Both then dropped to the deck, Branson quickly turning around to see several of the prisoners firing rifles and pistols at the crew that were on the deck as they emerged from below decks.

"ALL HANDS! PRISONER ESCAPE!" Branson shouted as a marine tried ringing the ship's bell, only to be shot by a crewman of the _Revenge_. In the midst of the growing hoard of pirates, Jason walked onto the deck as he pulled out a pistol and shot a marine that tried charging him, drawing out his cutlass as he clashed swords with another, quickly deflecting his blade and running it through the marine's stomach. Celeste emerged behind him as her blonde curls, now wet from the pounding rain, stuck to her coat. She pulled out two large pistols and shot two marines that tried charging her.

Branson could only watch as his crew were overwhelmed. He then growled as he got up and sprinted to the ship's bell in order to alert the rest of the crew below. He was met with a pirate who then proceeded to brandish a sword, only to be cut down by the spadroon Branson wielded. Branson encountered more of the pirates as he sparred and eventually cut them down one by one. Jason could see him through the chaotic battle, making his way for the bell. As Jason made his way to stop Branson, he was confronted by three marines, two of which would be killed when Jason armed himself with two pistols and shot them down, tossing the used weapons at the other as he quickly hacked him down.

Celeste was having a grand old time as she clashed with several marines, cutting them down one by one as she then stole the weapon off of one she ran through with her cutlass, giving her the advantage of wielding dual weapons again. One marine came at her, only for one of her swords to deflect his and the other stab into his ribs. She quickly ripped the sword from him as another came at her, blocking his attack and making a slash, which he managed to duck under. She then made a sharp kick to his cheek as he was kicked out of the way.

"I'm all full of tricks, sir. Don't underestimate me just because I be the opposite sex." she said as she deflected another marine, slashing across his stomach.

As Jason hacked his way through every marine that he came across, being assisted by gunfire from his crew as well as the _Stag's_ , he eventually caught up with Branson. "Hold it right there!" he shouted as Branson nearly reached the bell, only to ignore Jason. He then quickly pulled out a pistol as he then cocked the hammer back, shooting Branson in the left calf, causing the Lieutenant to scream in pain and fall to the deck. As Jason approached Branson with sword in hand, Branson quickly turned over as he made a slash to Jason's stomach, narrowly missing but cutting his blouse, causing the captain to suddenly back up. Branson then grabbed the rope and pulled. The loud tone of the bell suddenly rang out over the waves and pounding rain, making Jason's heart jump to his throat.

"Prepare for death, Teach." Branson said as he then turned over, only to be met with the swords of almost every pirate near him. Jason looked to Kathleen, who was one of the several with their swords to Branson. "Keep watch over him. I'm going to delay the reinforcements." he said before sprinting off to the hatch they came from. He could hear the footsteps and shouts of the crew as they were ready to storm to the stop deck. Jason then quickly looked around for something, quickly spotting a small keg of gunpowder by the nearest cannon. He then ran for it, only to slip as the ship rose over a wave, sliding on his back and hitting the cannon hard on his side. He groaned as he overcame the pain, being fueled by the adrenaline of battle. He quickly seized the keg and got back on his feet, using his free hand to pull out a pistol as he stopped in front of the hatch. The crew were visible as they stopped, seeing him in the way. He then threw the keg down at them, only for the crew to back away and let the keg hit the deck. Jason cocked back the hammer and aimed for it as they proceeded to storm up the stairs. It was if time played in slow motion as he saw an opening, pulling the trigger and shooting the keg. When the shot hit the powder keg, a huge explosion sent Jason flying backwards as the fiery blast sent some of the crew onto the deck, the rest down below were blown away. The blast send a vibration through the ship as the crew and marines paused a moment before resuming their fight. Jason coughed as he sat up, seeing smoke pour from the hold. "Well, I guess you can say that blew them away." he said as he coughed, only to be lifted up off the deck and be placed standing. He saw that it was Jacques with his bushy smile.

"Well done, _capitaine_. Now how do we get off this ship?" he asked as he essentially grabbed a marine and threw him down the hold.

"Good question Let me talk to the Lieutenant. Maybe he can help us out." Jason said sarcastically, knowing Branson wouldn't say anything. "But first make sure no other reinforcements can get on deck. Block any entrance there can possibly be."

" _Oui, capitaine._ " Jacques said before gathering a good number of crewmen to go with him. Jason noticed the number of marines slowly diminished as the pirate crews were victorious. Luckily, the other frigates hadn't been alerted of anything going on, and he preferred to keep it that way to save them from being outnumbered. He currently had no ideas at the moment on how to get back on the _Revenge_ other than one possible idea. As the crews celebrated their victory, Jason ordered that the captain and officers aboard be clapped in irons and kept in the cabin. He didn't want to rouse suspicion as he had Jacques take the helm of the _Springwood_. He only had one other option if no idea could come to mind; just the old hostage routine employed by his dad. Then an idea came to him.

"Celeste! Gather your men and find any boarding axe you can! Cut all the sails down! We need to bring this ship to a dead halt!" Jason shouted to her as she was over by the hatch. She nodded as she then called for several of her strongest men to climb aloft and cut the braces for the spars and yards. Jason then looked to the stern, seeing three lanterns lit. He then proceeded up the steps to the helm and past to the aft deck, looking over behind them, seeing the _Queen Anne_ being towed astern. Maybe if the ship came to a stop, they could wait out until the storm calmed and reboard the ship and sail a different course. He then looked ahead and saw the two other frigates ahead by a few yards at least, their lanterns glowing.

" _If we can get far enough behind them, we can sail out of their vision and anchor somewhere and reboard the_ Queen Anne _and get the bloody hell out."_ he thought. He saw the ship's wheel wasn't on the quarterdeck, but below. He then proceeded to head down the steps again back onto the main deck as he went under the cover of the quarterdeck above, seeing the frightened midshipman cowering behind the wheel. He had a pistol in his hand, cocked back and aimed for Jason's face.

"Lad, I'm not wanting to harm, I only ask for a request." he said calmly, despite the fact he was looking down the muzzle of a pistol.

"Y-y-you killed those men!" he said in fright.

"Only because they resisted and we had to defend ourselves somehow." he said as he pushed the pistol away with a finger. "Now I want you to turn us on an alternate course-actually, where is your captain?" he asked seeing the doors to the cabin behind him.

"Somewhere away from you mongrels!" he said as he forced the pistol into Jason's face again, only for the agitated captain to push it and snatch it away.

"I'm getting quite tired of you Royal Navy boys and your antics." he said with a venomous tone. All of a sudden, there was a loud crash as the mainsail came crashing down, several of the crewmen were clear as it hit the deck. Jason turned back to the midshipman. "Turn us north-northeast." he said, having been familiar with naval terms. The midshipman gulped a bit and got to his feet as he then proceeded to turn the ship's wheel to port. The _Springwood_ slowed down far enough to where she was clear to turn as the other frigates sailed on ahead. The thunder roared and lightning blinded as it flashed through the sky. Jason kept watch on the other ships as they continued on ahead, apparently not noticing a thing as the 46 gunner he and Celeste managed to capture with joint effort proceeded to turn off into the darkness of the hellish torrent.

* * *

The next morning, off the coast of an island just northwest of Nassau, the _Springwood_ made anchor as they had managed to slip away from the escorts the previous night. The _Queen Anne_ , when making anchor the early morning after the storm and several crewmen being dispatched to cut the towlines, bobbed at anchor as her red pennants flew in the gentle breeze.

On board the _Springwood_ , Jason had the men from below deck, all of whom survived the blast and were down below, on their knees with their hands tied behind them in a line along with the captain and two lieutenants, Branson included. He walked up to all of them as they were fearful as to what would become of them. Branson looked down the line, urging his men to not be cowards. "Be brave men! We are the men of the King!"

Jason rolled his eyes. "That line gets old, really. Now, if you would all just shut up, I have a proposition for you all to follow. If you do so, I guarantee no one will be hurt." he said.

Branson looked to him and glared. "How dare you defile the name of His Majesty-" he said, only to be cut off.

"Look, I'll spare you a long story but give you a summary. I used to work for ol' King George too you know." Jason said as he knelt down to Branson's eye level. "But let me cut to the proposition. You let us go free and yield to give chase to us. Okay?"

Branson then spit in his face in defiance, only for Jason to blink and then wipe it away with a hand. "Better yet, I probably would get joy out of killing you all one by one." he said.

"You'll pay for your crimes. Mark my words, Teach." Branson hissed in a hateful tone.

"I realized that the day I started pirating. But you came close." Jason smiled as he mocked Branson. "And may I ask, why the hell have I become such a popular target amongst the British now?"

"You really think I'd tell you that?" Branson narrowed his eyes.

Jason sighed and nodded as he looked to his side. "Yeah." he then looked back to Branson. "Kinda figured, mate." he then stood back up. "Cut these men loose and let's get underway. I think they deserve to have a story to tell." Jason said as he walked to the side, his crewmen untying one of the crewmen, quickly joining Jason afterwards before too many of the crew would get free.

* * *

As the last of the pirate crewmen rowed back to the anchored _Queen Anne's Revenge_ , Jason stood at the bow of the longboat, watching as they came upon his ship again, smiling as he was relieved to have her back in his possession again. Jacques and Kathleen were against the railing at the bow as they watched Jason and the others come alongside and climb up the ladder.

On deck, Celeste and her crew were gathered in the center of the top deck. "Well, Teach, you certainly got us out of that situation pretty smoothly." she said as she watched him climb aboard.

"Well, top of my head decisions somehow work out the best." he said as he was finally aboard the deck of his ship again.

"Three cheers for Cap'n Tea-" a crewman shouted before being cut off by Jason.

"Now hold up! It wasn't me who orchestrated this daring escape, instead congratulate your bosun since she's the one who obtained the methods of escaping from your cells." Jason said as he nodded to Kathleen. She turned around as she looked around, the crew cheering for her as she smiled a bit. Jason blew a sigh of relief as he walked to Jacques. "I prefer we get under way quickly, before the have a chance to pursue us." he said.

" _Oui_ , sir." he said as he walked up to the helm. Jason then turned to the crew. "Alright, I'll brief you all of what's next when we're out at sea. Get our anchors up! I want every stitch of canvas catching all the wind we can get!" he shouted as his crew quickly got to their posts and proceeded to get the ship prepared to be underway again. The sails were let loose, catching the morning breeze as she headed southwest, back towards the tip of Florida and away from the British island. Her spritsail was unfurled as she turned and began to plow through the crystal blue water.

* * *

On board the _Springwood,_ Lieutenant Branson watched as the ship he had as a prize for only a short time sail away. The crew had all been freed and were proceeding to get new braces for the mainsail yard, only knowing that the pirate vessel would be long gone before they could give chase. The seasoned lieutenant watched as a flag was run up the mainmast of the ship, a black flag displaying the symbols characteristic with Blackbeard's jolly roger.

"Well...how could the Devil himself have a son totally unlike him?" Branson asked himself as he realized after Jason had left, he had basically spared himself and the rest of the surviving crew. As the crew were hauling the yard up the length of the mast, the _Queen Anne's Revenge_ had sailed almost out of sight as the sun bore down upon the ocean as her sails were filled with the salty breeze, carrying her further away back to the open sea.


End file.
